Fille des bois
by WinterEtSummer
Summary: Lors-qu'ils étaient enfants, Thor et Loki avaient rencontrée une fillette aux pouvoirs étonnants. Elle était vite devenue leur meilleure amie. Mais les temps ont changé. Et les personnes aussi. La fille des bois sera-t-elle capable de pardonner ses actes à Loki? De passer d'amie à alliée? De contrer les plans de Thanos, bien décidé à se venger de celui qui a échoué et des Avengers?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1: que justice soit rendue!**

Deux des servantes du palais lavaient le linge au ruisseau.

-Ah!s'extasia la plus jeune. Comme c'est agréable, ces matinées paisibles, à n'entendre que le chant des oiseaux, le souffle du vent dans les arbres et...

-Si c'est si agréable profites-en et tais toi,bougonna la plus âgée.

La jeune servante se tourna vers elle.

-Vous êtes bien taciturne!remarqua-t-elle. Avez-vous mal dormi?

-Non. C'est juste que des matinées comme ça c'est tellement rare que quand ça arrive on sait les apprécier.

-... Mais le palais est juste à côté de la forêt!s'étonna la jeune servante.

-Ben justement,répliqua l'autre. C'est de là que vient le problème.

-De la forêt?demanda naïvement la jeune.

-Non, du palais!s'exclama la matrone.

-Allons!rit la jeune femme. Il me semblait pourtant que le roi et la reine savaient tenir leurs gens!

-Ça se voit que tu es nouvelle,bougonna sa camarade.

-Comment, ils se tiennent si mal que ça?!

-Pas les gens de la cour!s'exclama la vieille servante, agacée.

-Les serviteurs?!s'étonna l'autre.

La matrone se tourna vers sa collègue.

-A ton avis, petite, qui sont les pires ennemis des serviteurs?

La jeune femme réfléchit, avant de hausser les épaules.

Soudain, des cris retentirent.

-Oh non, pas eux!paniqua la vieille dame. Prends le linge, et cache le! Vite!

Trop tard.

Surgissant d'entre les arbres comme un ouragan, une bande d'enfants déboula et traversa le ruisseau en de grandes éclaboussures.

-Le linge est intact!déclara la jeune servante, toute fière.

-Range ça!cria sa camarade. Il en manque un!

-Attendez moi!cria un gros garçon, haletant et titubant. C'est pas du jeu! C'est toujours moi le dernier!

-Tu n'as qu'à faire un régime, Volstagg!lui cria une charmante fillette brune de la rive opposée du ruisseau.

Le-dit Volstagg vira au rouge crevette.

-Attends de voir, Sif, tu t'en sortiras pas comme ça!cria-t-il, avant de repartir de plus belle...en piétinant au passage le linge propre de ses bottes toutes crottées.

Après son départ, il y eut un instant de silence. Avant l'inévitable explosion.

-J'EN AI ASSEZ!beugla la matrone. ASSEZ DE CES SALES GAMINS POURRIS GÂTÉS! EN PARTICULIER DE CES DEUX PETITS MONSTRES!

-Qui, les princes?gloussa la jeune servante. Je les trouve adorables, personnellement. Surtout le petit Thor, il est chou à croquer.

-ADORABLES?! CHOU?! CE SONT LES PIRES DE TOUS! ILS ONT TOUT CE QU'ILS VEULENT! TOUT, TU M'ENTENDS?! ET ILS TROUVENT ENCORE LE TEMPS DE S'ENNUYER, CES MONSTRES! ET TU SAIS CE QU'ILS FONT, QUAND ILS S'ENNUIENT?!

-...Non?tenta timidement la plus jeune.

-ILS ME NAAAAAAARGUENT! ILS ME HARCEEEEELENT!

-Mais oui. Calmez-vous, d'accord? Nous allons relaver tout ça, puis rentrer tranquillement au palais et demander à la reine de vous donner votre journée. Vous verrez! Après une bonne sieste, vous irez mieux.

-JE N'EN PEUX PLUUUUUUS!

-Je sais, je sais.

Au bout de cinq bonnes minutes, Volstagg retrouva enfin ses amis.

-Vous êtes méchants!bougonna-t-il.

-Et toi aussi lent qu'un escargot,répliqua un blondinet aux yeux d'un bleu incroyable.

-Mais Thooooooor!ronchonna le pauvre garçon.

-Allons, mon frère,ricana un troisième garçon, qui était aussi fin que son frère était joufflu, et dont les cheveux étaient aussi bruns que ceux de Thor étaient blonds. Un escargot, n'exagérons rien...

-Merci, Loki,lança Volstagg, reconnaissant.

-...Volstagg n'a pas de coquille,poursuivit Loki. C'est une limace, pas un escargot.

Le groupe éclata de rire, excepté Volstagg, qui croisa les bras sur son torse et fit la moue.

Soudain, chaque membre de la bande de moqueurs se prit une pomme de pin à l'arrière du crâne.

-AÏE!crièrent-ils, avant de se tourner vers Volstagg, qui les regardait d'un air ahuri.

-C'est pas moi!dit-il.

Un rire cristallin retentit, provenant de la cime des arbres.

Tous levèrent la tête.

-Un esprit des bois?!demanda un autre blond, nommé Fandrall.

Son ami, un sinistre asiatique nommé Hogun, répliqua:

-Les esprits des bois ne sont que des chimères.

-Les humains aussi nous prennent pour des chimères,fit remarquer Loki, clouant le bec à tous les autres.

Sauf au prétendu esprit.

-Pourquoi serais-je un esprit?demanda une voix de fillette. Parce-que vous ne me voyez pas?

-... Ben oui!s'exclama Fandrall.

-Le vent est invisible, l'air l'est également. Sont-ils des esprits pour autant?répliqua la voix.

Le silence se fit.

-Réponse très pertinente,finit par déclarer Loki, la voix assurée.

Ses amis se tournèrent vers lui.

En tant que beau-parleur officiel ( la légende disait que ses premiers mots furent ''merci'', ''pardon'' et ''bonjour''), ils savaient tous qu'il était le seul à pouvoir tirer quelque-chose de cette créature.

-Donc,reprit-il, si tu n'es pas un esprit, qu'es-tu exactement?

-Je n'ai jamais dit ne pas en être un,répliqua la voix.

-C'est pour cela que ma question est ponctuée d'un ''si'',fit remarquer Loki.

-Bien rattrapé, prince. Tu es futé.

Loki leva le menton d'un air fier.

-Mais pas assez pour moi,conclut la voix.

Loki ricana.

-Et qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça?

-Mon instinct. Et le fait que personne n'ait encore jamais découvert mon identité,répliqua la voix.

-Dans ce cas,demanda Loki, me permets-tu de tenter ma chance?

-Très bien, jouons.

-... Jouer?

-Tu m'intrigues,petit prince. Aussi je te laisse me défier.

-Et quelle sera, je te prie, la forme du défi?demanda Loki, frustré d'être traité de ''petit''.

-Tu as droit à cinq questions. Auxquelles je répondrai par oui ou par non. Au bout de ces cinq questions, tu devras émettre une hypothèse sur mon identité. Si tu échoues, tu repartiras bredouille.

-Et les conditions?demanda Loki.

-Les conditions?

-Dans ce genre de défis, il y a toujours des conditions.

-Bien observé, petit prince. Si tu gagnes, tu obtiendras mon amitié et mon respect.

-Très bien. Et si je perds?

Il y eut un court silence.

-Tu devras présenter tes plus plates excuses au garçon,déclara finalement la voix.

Loki jeta un bref regard à Volstagg, qui semblait se demander pourquoi il fallait qu'il se retrouve mêlé à ça, avant d'afficher un sourire plein d'assurance.

-Ça marche.

-Bien. Commençons,dit la voix.

-Vis-tu dans ces bois?

-Oui.

-Dans une maison?

-Non.

-As-tu une famille, ici?

-Oui.

-As-tu des pouvoirs particuliers?

-Oui.

-Sont-ils liés à ces lieux?

-Oui. Tu as épuisée ta réserve de questions.

-Je n'en aurai pas besoin de d'avantage. Je sais qui tu es,déclara Loki.

Tous ses amis se tournèrent vers lui. Il poursuivit:

-Tu es une elfe.

Il y eut un instant de silence. Puis...

-C'est la réponse qui revient le plus souvent. Tu me déçois, petit prince. Je te pensais plus futé.

Loki perdit son assurance.

-Pardon?

-Eh oui, petit prince. Tu as perdu,répliqua la voix d'un ton railleur. Je pensais pourtant que tu trouverais.

-La fille des bois!souffla Sif, éberluée.

Le groupe se détourna de Loki.

Le rire cristallin retentit de nouveau.

Puis une petite et mince silhouette tomba d'un arbre au milieu du chemin.

La créature retira le capuchon qui lui cachait le visage, révélant celui d'une petite fille aux cheveux châtains, au visage rond et pâle, agrémenté de deux yeux verts comme des émeraudes.

-Toi,déclara la fillette à Sif, tu me plais.

-C'est impossible,bredouilla Fandrall. La fille des bois est une légende...

-Les humains aussi nous prennent pour des légendes, pas vrai?fit remarquer la fillette avec un clin d'oeil à Loki. Et puis franchement, qu'est-ce qui est le plus crédible? Des elfes, ou une orpheline qui dort dans la forêt?

Loki, frustré, n'y tint plus.

-Oui, orpheline, justement. Alors qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire de ''ma famille vit ici''?

La fillette se tourna vers lui.

-Tu sais, un enfant abandonné à la naissance aux portes d'un orphelinat, ça ne part pas tout seul.

-Donc?!s'impatienta Loki.

-J'ai été recueillie par des ours.

-DES QUOI?!hurlèrent les trois guerriers.

-Évitez de crier comme ça, ils détestent le bruit. Au fait, petit prince...tu as perdu.

-Merci,répliqua Loki. Je pensais avoir compris!

-Tu dois tenir ton engagement,déclara la fillette. Que justice soit rendue!

Loki regarda la gamine un instant, avant de soupirer bruyamment et de se tourner vers Volstagg.

-Pardon,déclara-t-il avec un sourire forcé.

La fillette, affichant un air sournois, s'approcha de lui par derrière, et lui appuya fermement sur la tête, le faisant tomber à genoux.

-Comme ça, c'est mieux,déclara-t-elle sous l'hilarité générale.

-Dis,lui demanda Sif. Tu as réellement une emprise sur la forêt?

Pour toute réponse, la fillette tendit la paume de la main vers sa nouvelle amie, dont une magnifique fleur violette lui poussa dans les cheveux.

-Et c'est tout?!railla Loki.

-Non. Là, j'étais gentille,déclara la fillette.

Et, avec un hurlement, le prince à l'égo légèrement surdimensionné se retrouva propulsé dans les airs, pendu la tête en bas, maintenu à la cheville par une racine.

Après avoir fini de s'égosiller, il demanda, la voix légèrement rauque:

-As-tu un nom?

-On m'appelle la fille des bois,répliqua la fillette avec une profonde révérence.

-Non. Ton VRAI nom, quel est-il?

-Sophie.

-Sophie. Charmant. Pourrais-tu me faire descendre d'ici, Sophie, s'il-te-plaît?

Sophie haussa un sourcil.

-Par pitié?demanda le prince, bien que ces mots semblassent lui arracher le coeur.

Sophie leva les yeux au ciel et se détourna.

-Chêne, lâche le.

L'arbre avait apparemment très bien compris le message. Le petit Loki chuta de cinq mètres de haut, sous le fou rire incontrôlable de ses amis.

Sophie, en revanche, réellement inquiète, se précipita vers le lieu de la chute.

-Pardoooooon!couina-t-elle. J'avais oublié qu'il fallait être très précis avec ces arbres là...tu n'as rien?

-Non, non, rien du tout...je n'ai rien,la rassura le prince en tentant de se redresser.

Un craquement sinistre retentit.

Les autres cessèrent de rire, tandis-que Sophie se plaquait les mains contre la bouche.

Loki leva d'ailleurs les yeux vers elle.

-Rectification: je _n'avais _rien.

-Désoléééée...couina Sophie.

Frigga revint dans la chambre de ses fils.

-Tu es sûr que tout va bien, Loki?demanda-t-elle.

-Oui, mère,répéta le prince pour la énième fois.

-Comment as-tu pu te faire ça?

-C'est Sophie...

-Je savais que ces bois étaient dangereux...pardon, chéri. Qui est cette Sophie?

-La fille des bois, mère,répondit Loki.

Frigga rit.

-Loki,dit-elle en prenant le visage de son fils entre ses mains. La fille des bois est une _légende_.

La reine allait fermer la grande fenêtre de leur chambre, devant laquelle poussait, dans le jardin, un immense cerisier, et qui laissait apercevoir les bois en arrière plan.

-Ne fermez pas, mère!s'écria Loki.

Frigga haussa les sourcils.

-Bien. Mais si toi ou ton frère avez froid, vous devrez fermer cette fenêtre,répondit-elle.

-Oui, mère,promit Loki.

Alors que la reine sortait, Loki bondit hors de son lit, s'approcha de la fenêtre et s'y accouda, regardant rêveusement au dehors.

-Tu admires les étoiles?demanda sournoisement Thor. Ou penses-tu à autre chose?

-Pourquoi ses parents l'ont-ils abandonnée?murmura Loki pour lui même.

-J'en sais rien, t'as qu'à lui demander,répliqua Thor.

-Comment se fait-il que les ours ne l'aient pas dévorée?

-Ils sont peut-être devenus végétariens,tenta Thor.

-D'où lui viennent ses pouvoirs?

-Elle est née avec?

-Te serait-il possible de me laisser réfléchir en paix une seconde?!

-Etant donné que nous dormons dans la même chambre, si tu veux réfléchir seul, réfléchis en silence,répliqua Thor en se laissant tomber sur ses oreillers.

Loki soupira, avant de déclarer:

-Mère finira bien par comprendre qu'elle existe...

-Et comment ça?

-Mais je n'en sais rien, moi!rouspéta le prince en se tournant vers son frère.

-Je n'ai rien dit,se justifia ce dernier avec un sourire qui en disait long.

Loki fit lentement demi-tour. Sophie était assise à califourchon sur une branche du cerisier, et lui faisait face avec un sourire en forme de banane.

-Que fais-tu là?!voulut savoir Loki, rougissant malgré lui.

Lui, surpris par une fille?! Jamais!

-Je venais voir comment tu allais,déclara timidement Sophie.

Loki haussa les sourcils.

-Ton dos,précisa la fillette.

-Ah! Euh... mon dos va très bien, merci... tu as entendu _tout_ ce qu'on disait?

-Tu devrais t'acheter des lunettes,répliqua Sophie. Je suis assise là depuis que tu t'es installé à la fenêtre.

Loki se frotta les tempes, tout en pensant qu'il avait bien besoin de dormir.

-C'est gentil de penser à moi!déclara soudain Sophie avec un grand sourire tout en commençant à descendre de son arbre.

Loki cria pour se faire entendre, à cause du fou rire foudroyant de Thor:

-JE NE PENSAIS PAS A TOI JE ME POSAIS JUSTE DES QUESTIONS!

-Sur moi!fit remarquer Sophie, son sourire s'élargissant.

-JE TE FERAIS REMARQUER QUE TU ES BIZARRE, NE PAS SE POSER DE QUESTIONS SERAIT PARADOXAL!

-Pour ton information,déclara Sophie, ma mère est morte à ma naissance, mon père est parti à la guerre pour n'en jamais revenir, les ours ont un instinct maternel, et ne pensent pas qu'à manger, et enfin toutes ces années au contact de la nature m'ont doté de dons particuliers. Bonne nuit!

La fillette acheva sa descente de l'arbre, et disparut dans la nuit.

Loki resta accoudé à la fenêtre.

Thor finit par lui demander d'une voix ensommeillée:

-Crois-tu que tu réussiras à percer son secret?

Loki eut un sourire.

-Je suis capable de percer bien d'avantage.

-Vantard,siffla Thor avant de tomber dans les bras de Morphée.

Loki, lui, ne partit dormir que bien plus tard. Mais avant d'imiter son frère, il trouva le temps de murmurer:

-Dors bien, fille des bois.

Et le vent fidèle se chargea de porter ses paroles à la fillette, qui dans son sommeil illumina la caverne dans laquelle elle dormait du plus beau, du plus doux des sourires.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2: retrouvailles mouvementées:**

De nombreuses années avaient passé. La matinée était paisible, tout comme elle l'était le jour de la première rencontre entre les princes et la fille des bois. Pourtant la situation avait bien évoluée.

Un soldat accourrait aussi vite qu'il le pouvait, et ne s'arrêta qu'une fois entré dans la salle du trône.

-Votre altesse, le prince Thor est de retour!s'écria-t-il.

Odin leva brusquement la tête.

-Est-il seul?

-Non, Père de Toute Chose. Il revient avec l'autre prince.

-Qu'ils entrent,demanda froidement Odin.

Loki n'arrivait pas à le croire. Rien? Il ne serait puni en rien, sinon que ces gardes la suivraient nuit et jour sans le lâcher d'une semelle, et que ses pouvoirs lui seraient enlevés?

Selon Odin, la pire des punitions serait la réaction des autres. En effet. Seul Thor acceptait encore de lui adresser la parole. Mais Loki le repoussait. Ce n'était pas lui qu'il voulait voir. Et sa mère, elle, pleurait... rien que cette pensée réussissait à emplir le prince de honte. Lui, qui avait tout fait pour qu'enfin on le reconnaisse comme digne de la fierté de sa famille, ne méritait-il que le mépris?

De rage, il propulsa un vase de céramique contre le mur de sa chambre.

Il n'y avait qu'une seule personne capable de le rassurer, comme elle l'avait fait durant toute son enfance. Etait-elle seulement encore capable de le comprendre, après ce qu'il avait fait?

Il le fallait. Il fallait qu'elle pardonne. Qu'elle lui parle. Il serait prêt à la supplier à genou, pour n'obtenir qu'une seule parole, qu'un seul mot qui soit dénué de rancœur.

Elle, sa meilleure amie, serait-elle capable de lui en vouloir longtemps?

Il n'y avait qu'un seul moyen de le savoir.

-Garde,appela-t-il.

L'un de ceux qui attendaient devant sa porte entra et se planta devant lui.

-Je veux me rendre dans les bois,déclara Loki.

-Le roi nous a interdit de vous laisser y aller,répondit le garde.

Loki vira au rouge. Mais contint sa colère. Ainsi, Odin pensait l'isoler?

-Aloë?demanda une jeune femme d'une grande beauté, aux longs cheveux châtains et à l'air mélancolique.

-Qu'y-a-t-il, Sophie?

-Je ne comprends pas, Aloë. Il avait tout, ici...des amis, une famille, des gens qui tenaient à lui... Pourquoi est-il parti?

-Cela fait un an que tu me poses la même question, Sophie,répondit Aloë d'une voix ensommeillée. Je ne peux pas te répondre à sa place.

-... J'ai l'impression que... me poser sans cesse cette question...chercher des éléments de réponse... il s'agit du seul remède.

-Tu te fais du mal, Sophie, arrête.

-Tu te rends compte? Maintenant, j'apprends qu'il a voulu asservir un peuple innocent, il a tué, torturé...qu'est-il devenu?

-Tu l'aimes?

-Je le hais.

-Mais tu l'aimais.

Sophie tenta de répliquer, mais rien ne vint.

-Il a changé,finit-elle par déclarer.

-En quel sens?demanda Aloë.

-Il n'est plus le prince que j'ai connu. Il est un meurtrier.

-Et tu aimais le prince.

-Je...Il était mon meilleur ami! Il lisait en moi comme dans un livre ouvert...

-Et tu faisais de même,fit remarquer Aloë avec un sourire.

-Oui. Oui, c'est vrai. En lui, je voyais un homme humble, fier... il avait un bon fond. Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu le faire changer?

-Peut-être la révélation de ses origines,tenta Aloë.

-J'en doute fort. Le Jotün a toujours été présent, au fond de lui. Pourtant avant il était bon.

-Il a dû se sentir rejeté. Il devait être furieux qu'on ne lui ait rien dit... la colère change un homme, Sophie. Tu le sais.

La jeune femme ne répondit rien. Puis un gloussement franchit ses lèvres, malgré elle.

-Quoi?demanda Aloë.

-Si quelqu'un me voyait en cet instant parler avec toi il me penserait cinglée.

-Tu dois l'être un peu, selon moi.

-Pardon?

-Eh bien, étant la seule Asgardienne capable de comprendre et de parler aux ours, tu dois être un peu cinglée.

-Dans ce cas c'est votre faute.

-Peut-être.

Un rugissement retentit, interrompant les deux amies.

-Qu'est-ce?demanda Sophie, inquiète.

-Un intrus s'est sans doute approché d'un peu trop près. Le repas sera bientôt servi.

Sophie retint un haut le coeur. Elle ne se ferait décidément jamais à ces coutumes.

-STOP!s'écria Loki; allongé sur un tapis de feuilles, la gueule menaçante de l'ours à quelques centimètres au dessus de sa tête.

Autant tenter le tout pour le tout.

Il avait réussi à s'enfuir du palais sans être suivi, il n'allait quand même pas mourir si près du but!

L'ours semblait prêt à l'embrocher.

-Je demande une audience!bégaya Loki.

L'ours, qui allait lui donner un coup de mâchoire, stoppa son geste. Cet Asgardien avait-il toute sa tête?

-Je veux parler à Sophie,termina le dieu.

L'ours eut un mouvement de recul.

Un grognement parcourut l'air autour de Loki, l'informant du fait ô combien rassurant qu'il était _entouré_ d'une horde d'ours.

-Okay...murmura-t-il, tentant de reprendre son calme.

-Alors?demanda Sophie en s'approchant. Pourquoi n'en finissent-ils pas, Aloë? Pauvre victime, une mort rapide serait préférable, non?

-Sophie...répondit son amie ours. Il a parlé! L'intrus a parlé!

Sophie gloussa.

-Il doit être un peu cinglé aussi, dans ce cas,déclara-t-elle en riant.

-Il demande à te voir!

Sophie cessa soudain de marcher, et pâlit.

-Oh non...

Maintenant qu'elle y pensait, elle sentait cette présence si familière auprès d'elle...elle se souvint des paroles qu'il avait eues envers elle, étant adolescent, un jour d'été: « Un jour, nous n'aurons plus besoin de nous voir, pour savoir que nous sommes à proximité ».

Elle fit volte-face pour repartir.

-Non non non non non...couina-t-elle.

Mais les ours, après un bref grognement d'Aloë, entourèrent la fille des bois, l'empêchant d'aller plus loin.

-Lâcheurs!bougonna Sophie.

Elle le sentit approcher dans son dos.

-Sophie?demanda-t-il.

La jeune femme, contrainte, fit lentement demi-tour.

-_Toi_,cracha-t-elle.

Jamais mot ne fut plus difficile à entendre pour le dieu.

-Eh bien, parle,siffla Sophie. Que veux-tu?

-J'aurais aimé te parler...tenta Loki.

-Voilà qui est fait,le coupa Sophie. Va-t-en, désormais. Et ne reviens jamais.

-S'il-te-plaît, je...

-Écoute,trancha Sophie. Même si nous sommes sur le domaine royal, et que techniquement tu es encore prince, tu es sur _mon_ terrain. Ne me pousse pas à bout.

Loki lui jeta un regard embué. Jamais il n'aurait pensé à une telle réaction.

-J'ai fui le palais...

Retournes-y avant que je ne t'y renvoies à coups de pieds là où je pense...

-Uniquement pour te voir...

-J'espère que tu as savouré l'instant. Maintenant fais moi le plaisir de FICHER LE CAMP!

Le silence se fit. Jamais Loki n'avait vu la fillette perdre son sang-froid à ce point. Jamais il n'avait vu une telle flamme dans ses yeux.

Alors qu'elle faisait demi-tour, furieuse, il plaqua ce simple mot comme un ordre irréfutable:

-Non.

Sophie s'arrêta. Se retourna vers lui. Avança à grands pas...et lui administra la plus grosse baffe jamais distribuée.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as osé dire?siffla-t-elle de rage.

-Je refuse de partir,répliqua Loki d'une voix hachée. Pas avant de m'être expliqué.

-Mais il n'y a rien! Rien à expliquer! Tu n'es qu'un traître, un lâche! Un meurtrier!...

-Je T'INTERDIS de dire ça!

Le silence se fit.

Loki planta son regard dans celui de Sophie, et vit ses yeux luire de colère et de déception.

-Pas toi,dit-il la voix tremblante. Tu n'as pas le droit de dire ça, laisse ce rôle aux autres...mais pas toi...ma meilleure amie...

-J'ai été aussi déçue que les autres. Si ce n'est plus. Dire que je prenais exemple sur toi... quelle erreur j'ai faite!

-Tu ne sais pas ce que j'ai vécu,répliqua le prince.

-Tu ne sais pas ce que MOI j'ai vécu.

-Dans ce cas nous avons beaucoup de choses à nous raconter.

-Je n'ai rien à te dire,répliqua Sophie.

-Moi si, alors tu as intérêt à m'écouter.

-Intérêt?!

-Disons que tu n'as pas vraiment le choix,fit remarquer le dieu.

Sophie jeta un rapide coup d'oeil à ses amis ours, qui n'avaient pas bougé d'un poil.

Elle soupira bruyamment.

-En effet, me voilà contrainte à t'écouter. Super.

-Depuis tout petit, je me sens différent. Père...Odin m'a toujours mis à l'écart. Lorsque j'ai compris pourquoi...

-Tu as décidé de contrôler la Terre.

-Pour prouver que j'étais aussi capable que mon frère de...

-Ton frère. Le grand problème. La jalousie, c'est fréquent...

-Je n'étais pas jaloux!

-Alors pourquoi la Terre? Les humains étaient une cible facile, c'est ça?

-Tu ne peux pas comprendre.

-Je pourrais, si tu prenais la peine de m'y aider. Je croyais d'ailleurs que tu étais venu pour ça.

-Personne n'arrivait à m'aimer pour ce que j'étais.

-Moi je t'aimais. … Tu étais mon meilleur ami. J'arrivais à lire en toi...

-Mais oui! Bien sûr! Tu avais un véritable don!

Le prince saisit la main de son amie.

-Essaie à nouveau,murmura-t-il. Et ose me dire que j'ai changé.

Sophie dégagea sa main. Regarda Loki. Et ses yeux luirent.

Au bout d'une minute, elle chancela, la respiration haletante, et reporta son regard sur lui, ahurie.

-Loki...je ne...commença-t-elle.

Un lointain bruit d'explosion l'interrompit.

Le prince et la fille des bois échangèrent un regard inquiet.

Une nouvelle explosion eut lieu, plus proche. Des cris résonnèrent.

-Oh non...marmonna le prince.

-Que se passe-t-il?lui demanda Sophie, effrayée.

-Rien de bon, j'en ai peur,déclara Loki. Reste ici et cache toi. Je retourne au palais.

-Pas question que je reste,répliqua la jeune femme d'un air buté.

-Je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide!vociféra Loki.

A sa grande surprise, Sophie éclata de rire. Mais pas du rire cristallin qu'il lui connaissait. Il s'agissait là d'un rire moqueur.

-De MON aide? Mais, petit prince, tu sembles omettre un détail: Tu n'es pas le centre du monde. J'ai encore des amis, _moi_, au palais, qui sont bien plus dignes de recevoir mon aide que tu ne l'es toi!

Loki vira au rouge vif, déclenchant un nouveau rire de la part de la fille des bois.

-Ah!se réjouit-elle. Il y a bien longtemps que je n'avais pas réussi à te faire rougir. Au-je donc encore une emprise sur toi?

-C'est faux!explosa le dieu, encore plus rouge.

-Et susceptible. C'est incroyable. A croire que j'ai surestimée ta force de caractère. Dis moi, petit prince, je suppose que nous n'avons pas toute la nuit devant nous? Alors que faisons nous encore ici, bon sang?!

lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au palais, ce qu'ils découvrirent glaça d'effroi les deux jeunes gens. Le palais, la ville, tout succombait aux flammes. Des scènes de massacre s'offraient à leurs yeux. Des créatures immondes tuaient, torturaient, massacraient, mutilaient.

-Des cousins à toi?demanda Sophie au dieu.

-Le temps n'est pas à la plaisanterie, Sophie!rouspéta ce dernier.

-Je ne plaisantais pas, affirma la jeune femme.

Loki plissa les yeux, et parvint à apercevoir, au milieu de la foule d'assaillants, des géants des glaces.

-Je vais mourir, conclut-il.

-Désolée pour toi...j'aurais aimé être celle qui aurait l'honneur de te tuer. Au moins, je t'aurais épargnée une mort longue et douloureuse. Mais comme ces gens charmants ont certainement encore plus de raisons que moi de t'en vouloir...je vais être charitable et les laisser faire.

-SOPHIE!beugla Loki, choqué.

-Excuses-moi, mais j'ai des visites à rendre,coupa Sophie, avant de partir en sautillant comme une fillette...au beau milieu du champ de bataille.

-Si j'en sors vivant, je jure que tu me paieras cet affront, fille des bois,grommela le prince.

Sif était en plein combat avec une créature hideuse, sans nom et toute déformée. Elle lui assenna un coup d'épée dans la hanche. La créature hurla. Mais ce coup n'avait apparemment pas eu d'autre effet que l'énerver d'avantage.

Aussi le monstre se précipita-t-il vers Sif à une telle vitesse que la guerrière, prise par surprise, crut sa dernière heure bel et bien arrivée.

Mais, avec un cri de furie, la créature se retrouva propulsé contre le mur, retenu par des lianes sorties de nulle part.

-Sophie?!s'étonna la guerrière. Que fais-tu ici? Tu n'es pas sortie de tes bois depuis que Loki...

-Il est venu me chercher,coupa la fille des bois.

-...et c'est tout?

-Comment ça?

-Il est venu te chercher, et tu l'as suivi, comme si de rien n'était?

-Hey, doucement! Tu te sens bien, oui? Je ne l'ai pas suivi, je suis venue par décision personnelle!

-...Pardon?

-Si il a des ennuis, tant pis pour lui. C'est toi et les autres que je suis venue aider. Lui, je lui ai juste offerte...la plus belle droite de toute sa vie.

-Aoutch.

-Et il avait pas intérêt à ronchonner, je suis dans une rage pas possible!

Comme pour prouver ses paroles, les lianes maintenant le monstre se couvrirent d'énormes épines, le transperçant de toute part.

-A qui le tour?demanda joyeusement Sophie.

-SOPHIE?!

Thor et les trois guerriers déboulèrent dans la salle.

-Que fais-tu ici?demanda Fandrall.

-Et vous?demanda Sif. N'étiez vous pas censés protéger l'avant du palais?

Le sourire de Sophie s'effaça. Elle fronça les sourcils.

-L'avant du palais est assailli,répondit Hogun à Sif. L'envahisseur est aux portes.

-Avez-vous vu le petit prince?demanda anxieusement Sophie.

Sif se tourna vers elle, soudain blême. Elle venait de comprendre.

-Loki?demanda Thor. Il est enfermé dans sa chambre, elle même gardée...

-Oh bon sang,s'exclama Sophie en se dirigeant à grands pas vers la porte.

-Que se passe-t-il?demanda Fandrall.

-Il y a que je l'ai laissé tout seul devant le palais!cria la fille des bois.

-Devant le...?fit Thor. Mais puisque je te dis qu'il est dans sa chambre! Et surveillé de près! Je ne vois pas comment il serait sorti...

Sophie revint à grands pas vers le dieu, qui recula en titubant. Les yeux de la jeune femme brillaient de colère.

-Quand,siffla-t-elle, _quand_ cesseras-tu de le sous-estimer?! Pourquoi crois-tu qu'il ait tenté sa chance ailleurs?! Il était TOUJOURS sous-estimé!

Sophie sortit de la salle en courant.

Elle parvint, non sans difficultés, à sortir du palais. Elle le chercha partout, mais ne le trouva pas.

Alors qu'elle commençait à perdre espoir, une voix l'interpella.

-SOPHIE!

La fille des bois se retourna, mais ne vit personne.

-Sophie, dis-moi, est-ce que ton coeur se sentirait d'une humeur assez généreuse pour m'accorder sa précieuse aide?

Ne réfléchissant plus, Sophie se tourna à nouveau, tendit la paume de sa main en avant, et, ni une ni deux, envoya valdinguer une vague d'ennemis, laissant apparaître au milieu de la mêlée le dieu de la malice en personne. Ce dernier la regarda un instant, avant de s'incliner bien pronfondément et de déclarer d'un ton railleur:

-Quel honneur! Et moi qui pensais être tombé trop bas pour mériter ton aide!

Sophie soupira bruyamment.

-Mais alors c'est bien parce-que c'est toi!

Les assaillants les entouraient, l'étau se resserrait. Les deux jeunes gens se retrouvèrent dos à dos.

La jeune femme tendit la paume de la main en avant, vers un géant des glaces qui lui faisait face.

-Uh?grogna ce dernier en inclinant la tête de côté, intrigué.

-Au revoir!lui dit joyeusement Sophie.

Le géant des glaces fut propulsé à terre et trainé vers la forêt par une racine sortie du sol.

-Les ours ont faim,lui cria Sophie. Contente les!

-Pas mal du tout,commenta Loki. Mais je ferai mieux.

Et, tendant à son tour la main en avant, il provoqua un véritable feu d'artifice d'ennemis.

-Joli,commenta Sophie, impressionnée.

Voir les amis de toujours à nouveau réunis le temps d'un combat avait redonné du courage aux troupes, qui avaient réussi à repousser les envahisseurs. Ils en avaient tué une grande partie, et l'autre s'était enfuie.

-Je me demande quand même,fit Sophie, ce que voulaient ces monstres.

-Cela me paraît évident,déclara Thor. Le royaume, le trône.

-Non,déclara froidement Loki.

Tous ses amis se tournèrent vers lui.

-Ils venaient pour moi,affirma le dieu, à la surprise de tous.

-...Quoi?balbutia Sophie.

-Ils sont tous animés par la volonté de me tuer. Mais avant tout par celle de me faire souffrir.

-Tu crois qu'ils vont te torturer?demanda Thor, alors que Sif semblait penser que ce ne serait pas une si mauvaise idée.

-Pire,déclara tristement Loki, après un bref regard à Sophie.

Il tourna les talons et partit.

-Hey!

Loki fit volte-face.

-Que fais-tu ici, Sophie?demanda-t-il.

-Avant la bataille...tu m'as demandé de te dire si je pensais réellement que tu avais changé. Je ne pense pas que tu sois réellement devenu mauvais, Loki.

-Tu ne le pense pas?répliqua le dieu. Pourquoi ça?

-Parce-que j'ai vu plus que je ne l'espérais.

Loki pâlit.

-Quelqu'un de mauvais,poursuivit Sophie d'une voix fragile, n'a pas de coeur. Et quelqu'un dépourvu de coeur... est incapable d'aimer, Loki. Je le sais.

Loki baissa la tête.

-Tu connais mon secret, désormais. Peut-être comprendras-tu mieux ce que je vais te demander. Ne te mêle pas à ce conflit. Retourne dans les bois, et restes-y cachée. Tu es la première personne qu'ils chercheront à atteindre.

Emue, Sophie s'approcha du dieu et lui saisit la main dans un geste amical.

-Non, Loki. _Tu_ es la personne qu'ils chercheront à atteindre. Je ne serais qu'un intermédiaire.

-Mais le rôle d'intermédiaire est difficile à assumer,fit remarquer le prince.

-Celui de traqué l'est encore plus,déclara Sophie.

Néanmoins, elle lâcha la main du prince, lui tourna le dos et s'éloigna de sa démarche fière vers la forêt, vers sa maison.

Et lui tenta de se consoler en se disant que là bas, elle serait en sécurité.


	3. Chapter 3

_Et voilà la suite! Vous allez voir, Loki n'a pas fini d'en baver. En même temps, avec une amie comme Sophie, il ne fallait pas s'attendre à avoir la vie tranquille et sereine. En espérant que ça vous plaira!_

* * *

**Chapitre 3: Mission retour sur Terre = fiasco:**

-Loki?s'exclama Thor en voyant revenir son frère à grands pas. Où étais-tu?

-Peu importe,répliqua le jeune prince. Je viens de comprendre quelque-chose de capital.

-Ce serait bien la première fois,fit remarquer Sif d'une voix froide comme la glace.

Loki se tourna vers elle.

-Écoute, Sif, je sais que tu aurais toutes les raisons du monde de m'en vouloir, mais je peux t'affirmer qu'au fond de moi je n'ai pas changé. Jamais.

-Mais bien sûr!railla Sif. Des paroles, des paroles, toujours des paroles...où sont les preuves, Loki?

-Tu n'as qu'à demander confirmation à Sophie,répliqua Loki. A elle, tu lui feras confiance. Comme tout le monde. C'est d'ailleurs cela qui me préoccupe. Tout le monde lui fait confiance. Elle sait tout sur nous. Sur nous tous.

Le silence répondit au prince. Les autres commençaient visiblement à comprendre, et pâlissaient à vue d'oeil.

-C'est ce qui me porte à croire,poursuivit Loki d'une voix grave, que les monstres de ce soir ne venaient pas pour moi. Mais pour elle.

-Ils veulent l'enlever... pour te faire du mal?tenta Thor.

-Oui. Mais pas seulement,répondit son frère.

Il inspira un grand coup avant de poursuivre:

-Thanos ne cherche pas qu'à me faire souffrir moi.

-PARDON?!beugla Thor.

-Tu t'es allié avec Thanos?!s'exclama Sif, hors-d'elle.

-Il est fou,commenta Volstagg. Il est fou!

-Je l'étais peut-être bien, en m'alliant à un tel monstre,affirma Loki. Mais maintenant que je sais de quoi il est capable...je m'en veux terriblement.

-Il est un peu tard pour ça, non?fit remarquer Fandrall.

-Je peux toujours essayer de me rattraper,dit le prince. Thor, il faut prévenir les Avengers. Ils sont en grand danger.

-Très bien,déclara Thor. Je demanderai à père de m'envoyer sur Terre dès demain.

Alors que son frère partait, accompagné des autres, Loki baissa la tête, l'air pensif. Il _savait_ ce qu'il convenait de faire.

Le lendemain matin...

-Je...trouve très honorable de ta part que tu décides de m'accompagner, Loki, mais...ne crois-tu pas qu'il serait plus sage de...?commença Thor.

-Écoute, mon frère... disons que... c'est un service que je te rends. Tu m'aides en quelque-sorte à protéger Sophie, alors c'est à mon tour de t'aider.

-Mais je pense que j'y parviendrais mieux si tu restais...

-Pas de discussion,coupa Loki. Tu ne me feras pas changer d'avis, mon frère.

Alors qu'Odin s'apprêtait à les envoyer sur Terre, une voix féminine retentit:

-AH ÇA NON ALORS!

Mais les deux frères n'eurent pas le temps d'identifier sa propriétaire. Déjà le passage vers la Terre commençait.

Cependant, il ne leur fallut pas longtemps pour se rendre compte, une fois arrivés sur notre planète, que quelque-chose clochait.

-SOPHIE?!s'écria Loki, fou de rage.

-Tu croyais vraiment pouvoir m'échapper?se moqua la fille des bois. Pathétique. Et puis, il faut aussi admettre que votre mission se serait révélée bien ennuyeuse sans moi.

-Je n'arrive pas à y croire!maugréa Loki en faisant les cents pas. Dire que mes plans tombent à l'eau!

-... Tes plans?demanda Thor.

-Dis donc, blondinet,fit remarquer Sophie, tu n'es toujours pas une lumière! N'avais-tu donc pas compris que la seule raison qui pouvait le faire partir d'Asgard...c'était moi? Il pensait qu'en mettant le plus de distance possible entre lui et moi, il parviendrait peut-être à me sauver la vie.

Thor ouvrit des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes, avant de se tourner vers son frère, un grand sourire en forme de banane gravé sur le visage.

-Tu l'aimes?!s'exclama-t-il.

-Vas-y, rajoutes-en une couche, je ne dirai rien,ronchonna Loki, les yeux lançant des éclairs.

Thor jugea bon de ne pas le titiller d'avantage. Mais se promit de revenir sur la question un peu plus tard. Un tel événement, ça se fêtait, tout de même! Et même si Sophie ne semblait pas sensible aux avances de son frère, on ne savait jamais comment cela pouvait se terminer.

-Bon!déclara-t-il, plus sérieux. Il nous faut désormais nous rendre à New-York au plus vite.

-Négatif, chef,répliqua Sophie.

-...Pardon?lui demanda Thor.

-Écoute, blondinet, comme ton frère semble bien décidé à glander, je me propose en remplacement pour apporter mon aide. Et aller à New-York n'est pas dans mes priorités. Procédons avec méthode, et occupons nous d'abord de toi.

-De moi?demanda Thor.

-Oui, il me semble que tu as une petite-copine scientifique, il serait dommage de la laisser en plan. Elle risque autant que les autres. D'autant plus que _j'adore _les retrouvailles émouvantes.

-...Jane?demanda Thor, rougissant soudain.

-Ah, ça, il n'y a que toi qui sait, je n'ai pas eu les détails tels que son nom. Dans tous les cas...elle habite où?

Jane Foster travaillait dans son petit laboratoire du Nouveau Mexique. Enfin du moins à ce qu'il semblait.

-Jane? T'as pas vu mon I-Pod?lui demanda son assistante, une jeune femme du nom de Darcy Lewis.

-Que...que quoi? Non non...pas vu...

-Arrête de faire semblant de travailler, Jane. Je sais que tu penses à lui. Et tu fais mal. Il est parti, Jane. Et franchement, si tu veux mon avis, ce genre de types, quand ça part...c'est extrêmement rare que ça revienne.

-Je sais mais...

-Arrêtes avec tes ''mais''. Il serait temps que tu l'oublies, et que tu refasses ta vie. T'es encore super, ce serait dommage que tu te gâches la vie à cause d'un stupide Dieu. Ça fait un an, Jane.

-... Oui, tu as sans doute raison...tiens, ton I-Pod.

-Merci...

Darcy se figea soudain, le regard fixé sur la porte vitrée. Elle ouvrit grand la bouche. Avant que l'explosion n'ait lieu.

-IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIH!hurla-t-elle.

-Darcy!s'inquiéta Jane. Darcy, arrête, bon sang! Mais qu'est-ce qui...

Jane suivit le regard de son amie. Et le sien tomba sur un Thor lui faisant timidement signe de la main, de l'autre côté de la porte.

Sa première réaction fut d'ouvrir la bouche, comme Darcy. Sa seconde, de balbutier une suite inaudible de paroles. Sa troisième? De tomber dans les pommes.

De l'autre côté de la vitre, Sophie haussa un sourcil avant de se tourner vers Thor.

-Tu es certain qu'il était consenti ce baiser?! Parce-que, c'est pas pour dire, mais elle n'a pas l'air ravie de te revoir.

-Excusez-moi de vous interrompre,déclara Loki alors que Thor s'apprêtait à répliquer, mais il me semble assez urgent de faire en sorte que cette jeune femme – il pointa Darcy du doigt – n'ameute pas toute la ville, ne pensez-vous pas?

-Pour une fois que je suis d'accord avec toi,répliqua Sophie en lui donnant une tape sur l'épaule, avant d'entrer dans le petit laboratoire et d'envoyer une droite bien sentie à la pauvre Darcy.

Celle-ci cessa instantanément de crier.

-Désolée,lui dit Sophie. Il s'agit de la seule solution qui me soit venue à l'esprit. Tout va bien?

-Oui...fit Darcy, légèrement sonnée, avant de faire craquer sa mâchoire. Oui, oui, tout va parfaitement bien... VOUS!cria-t-elle en voyant Thor entrer à son tour. COMMENT OSEZ-VOUS REVENIR ICI APRES UN AN D'ABANDON?!

-Euh...tenta maladroitement Thor.

-Juste au moment ou j'arrive à la persuader que vous ne reviendrez pas, il faut que vous vous repointiez dans sa vie! Vous l'avez fait exprès, avouez?! Vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point je vous hais!

-Youpie, je l'attendais celle là!commenta Sophie en se tournant vers Darcy. Je sens qu'on va démarrer une révolte contre la famille royale!ajouta-t-elle en tendant la main à la jeune femme, qui la serra avec l'air de se demander si cette fille avait toute la tête.

Jane, que Thor avait, entre-temps, placée sur le sofa, s'étira, comme se réveillant d'une longue sieste bien reposante.

-Darcy?demanda-t-elle. Qu'est-ce que je fais sur ce sofa, moi? Je ne me souviens pas m'être endormie...

Son regard se posa soudain sur Thor.

-QUOIIII?!s'exclama-t-elle en bondissant de son canapé. VOUS?! QU'EST CE QUE VOUS FAITES LA?!

-Et de trois!jubila Sophie. Je sens que cette révolte va fonctionner mieux que prévu! Il va y avoir des morts!

Jane se tourna vers elle.

-Laisse tomber,lui dit Darcy.

-... Et eux, c'est qui, d'abord?!demanda Jane en désignant Loki et Sophie.

-Jane,fit Thor, tout penaud, laissez moi vous présenter...Mon frère, Loki...

-Sa tête me dit quelque-chose...murmura Jane.

-Oui, c'est le fou furieux qui a tenté de détruire New York il y a quelques jours,répondit Sophie.

-PARDON?!beuglèrent Jane et Darcy à l'unisson.

-... Et sa meilleure amie,conclut Thor.

-Eh, là, doucement, le blondinet,rouspéta Sophie. Son ex-meilleure amie. Nuance.

Loki se tourna vers elle, indigné.

-Je croyais que...tu avais dit que...

-J'ai dit que je _pensais_ que tu n'étais pas devenu mauvais. Manquent les preuves, à toi de me les donner. Hey, tu croyais qu'après ce que tu as fait j'allais te pardonner aussi facilement?

-Je te déteste,bougonna Loki.

-C'est pas nouveau,fit remarquer la fille des bois avec un sourire sournois.

-Alors...tenta de reprendre calmement Jane. Non seulement vous osez revenir ici après être parti pendant un an sans donner de nouvelles, mais en plus vous ramenez l'ennemi public numéro un avec vous?! Vous êtes cinglé, ou quoi?!

-Je...commença Thor.

-..._Me_ charge des explications,le coupa Sophie. L'ennemi public numéro un s'est allié il y a peu à un être très surpuissant et maléfique, DONC dangereux. Et le fait qu'il ai échoué à lui ramener ce qu'il cherchait, à savoir le tesseract, un cube cosmique sur lequel travaillait un de vos amis...

-Erik?demanda Darcy, impressionnée.

-Je suppose,répliqua Sophie. Je ne suis pas douée pour retenir les noms. Bref, comme Loki a échoué, son ex-allié est prêt à tout pour mettre la main dessus et le tuer de la pire manière possible. Mais ce n'est pas tout. Il en veut également beaucoup aux défenseurs de la Terre, j'ai nommé les Avengers. DONT Thor fait désormais partie. Le petit problème, c'est qu'étant une de ses proches, et potentiellement vulnérable, Thanos, l'ex-allié de Loki, risque de s'en prendre à vous. … Non. Il s'en prendra _sûrement _à vous, donc...

-Thanos?balbutia Jane en se tournant vers Loki. Le Titan? Thanos? Mais vous êtes un grand malade?!

-Pour ceux qui ne le savaient pas déjà,déclarèrent Darcy et Sophie en parfaite synchronisation.

-Et que comptez-vous faire, pour nous protéger?demanda froidement Jane. Parce-que au cas où vous l'auriez oublié la dernière fois que vous vous êtes pointé sur Terre vous avez failli détruire la ville et tuer ses habitants.

-C'était mon frère, pas moi!répliqua Thor.

-Vraiment?répliqua froidement Loki. Et à cause de qui j'en suis venu à faire ça? Si tu n'étais pas venu au monde tout cela ne serait.

-HEY! ÇA SUFFIT VOS DISPUTES DE GAMINS!rouspéta Sophie. Vous croyez vraiment qu'on a le temps pour ça?!

Elle se tourna vers Jane et Darcy.

-On vous emmène avec nous à New York. Il faut rejoindre les Avengers.

-Mais _qui_ sont les Avengers, au fait?demanda Darcy.

-Une association de super-héros dirigée par le SHIELD,déclara Thor, ravi de pouvoir enfin en placer une.

Sauf qu'il avait dit _exactement_ le mot qu'il ne _fallait pas_ dire.

-... Le SHIELD?hoqueta Jane.

-Ça sent le roussi,commenta Darcy.

-C'est pas moi,répondit Sophie, légèrement surprise.

-Pas question que je vous suive. Je préfère mourir plutôt que m'abaisser à _ça_,répliqua froidement Jane en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine d'un air obstiné.

Mauvaise pioche. Thor haussa les sourcils. Loki recula prudemment.

-Euh...fit Darcy. Je comprends que vous vouliez nous protéger, et tout ça, mais... vous étiez vraiment obligé de l'enfermer dans le coffre de la voiture?demanda-t-elle à Thor.

-C'est moi qui lui ai soufflé l'idée,dit Loki. Croyez moi, il s'agissait du seul moyen pour avoir la paix.

-Ma pauvre Jane...gémit Thor en entendant les cris étouffés provenant de l'arrière de la voiture.

-Oh bon sang de bon sang de bon soir...gémit Sophie. Je HAIS ces véhicules!

-Il va falloir vous y habituer,déclara Darcy. C'est le véhicule le plus utilisé, sur notre planète. Et puis pour une fois qu'on me laisse conduire! J'ai eu mon permis il y a un mois, et Jane dit toujours qu'ils me l'ont offert par charité.

-Mamaaann!gémit Sophie alors que Loki lui donnait de petites tapes sur la tête en espérant la calmer et obtenir un peu de silence.

-Mais ne t'en fais pas!dit-il. Nous sommes bientôt arrivés!

-Oui!ajouta Darcy. Dans trois heures!

Les cris provenant du coffre redoublèrent d'intensité.

-... Darcy?dit Thor.

-J'ai compris, chef,répondit Darcy, ravie comme un enfant le jour de noël. J'ai toujours rêvé de mettre les turbos!

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!hurla Sophie alors que la voiture faisait une embardée en avant.

Loki soupira. Le calme. C'était tout ce qu'il demandait. Quelque-chose de simple, au fond. Pourquoi personne ne faisait-il d'efforts pour se TAIRE?!


	4. Chapter 4

_Salut à tous et à toutes! Voici le quatrième chapitre de mon Crossover, qui est un peu moins centré sur Sophie. Mais ne vous en faites pas, la fille des bois est toujours présente! J'espère que ça vous plaira!_

* * *

**Chapitre 4: Les ennuis commencent:**

Dans la tour Stark, le milliardaire méconnu qui lui avait donné son nom faisait les cent pas, fou d'inquiétude.

Il jeta avec rage son téléphone portable dernier cri sur le canapé, qui par chance était resté intact après l'attaque des Chitauris.

-Mais POURQUOI ne répond-elle pas?!s'exclama-t-il pour la énième fois.

-Peut-être que son portable est éteint?tenta le docteur Banner, qui supportait depuis des heures cette crise de nerfs.

-... Mais oui! … Mais NON, elle n'éteint jamais son portable!

-Et si il était tombé quelque-part sans qu'elle s'en rende compte?tenta de nouveau le docteur.

-Non, elle est trop soigneuse pour ça! Mais bon sang que fait-elle?!

-Tony,soupira le docteur. Elle n'est partie que depuis une heure!

-POUR METTRE LES POUBELLES AU BAS DE LA RUE!s'emporta le milliardaire.

-... Ah oui, là, en effet...admit le docteur.

-Monsieur,fit une voix sortie du plafond. J'ai le regret de vous informer que le portable de mademoiselle Potts est inlocalisable. Je suis désolé.

-Évidemment, je m'en doutais,soupira Tony Stark. Merci, Jarvis. Il faut faire quelque-chose, qui sait où elle pourrait être?

-Elle a peut-être un amant,proposa le docteur Banner avec un haussement d'épaules.

-... Docteur, faites moi plaisir, et ne vous lancez jamais dans la psychologie.

-Bizarrement, vous n'êtes pas le premier à me dire ça.

-Je suis presque certain que ce fichu dieu des andouilles est revenu se venger, et qu'il s'en est pris à elle,fulmina Stark.

-Peut-être bien, mais sans preuves nous ne pouvons rien faire,conclut Banner.

-C'est ce qu'on va voir,bougonna Stark.

A cet instant, Jarvis reprit la parole.

-Monsieur? Vous avez des visiteurs. L'un d'eux tient un marteau, et ne semble pas disposé à attendre!

-Tiens tiens, le dieu du Tonnerre!siffla Stark. Qu'il me donne des nouvelles de son frère! Fais les entrer, Jarvis!

-Bien, monsieur.

Lorsque Thor passa les portes de l'ascenseur, il salua d'un signe de tête les deux hommes déjà présents.

En revanche, lorsque Loki franchit à son tour les portes, l'atmosphère changea brusquement.

-VOUS!hurla Stark en tentant de se précipiter vers lui.

Mais le docteur Banner le retenait fermement en lui maintenant les mains dans le dos.

-Moi,déclara simplement Loki, bien que son regard indiquait qu'il était tout aussi ravi que Stark de le revoir.

-C'est fou, le nombre de gens qui te connaissent, et qui veulent ta peau,déclara à son tour Sophie. Bonjour tout le monde, au fait.

-Je vous en prie,déclara Thor. Loki n'est pas venu en vue d'une nouvelle guerre.

-C'est à moi qu'il la cherche, la guerre!gronda Tony en tentant de se dégager.

Mais le docteur avait une poigne de fer.

-Je vous demande pardon?questionna Loki.

-Ah, ne jouez pas les innocents!explosa Tony. Je sais bien que c'est VOUS qui avez enlevé Pepper!

Loki et Thor échangèrent un regard.

-Ainsi,déclara le dieu du tonnerre, nous arrivons trop tard. Ils ont déjà réussi.

-Qui a réussi quoi?demanda le docteur, pas sûr de comprendre.

-Vous feriez mieux de vous asseoir,répliqua Sophie.

-Ouais,poursuivit Darcy, parce-que il faut suivre, pour comprendre!

Jane, elle, restait obstinément devant les portes de l'ascenseur, les bras croisés et les sourcils froncés, refusant d'écouter quiconque ou quoi que ce soit. Enfin à ce qu'elle disait. Car en entendant la nouvelle de l'enlèvement de la femme dont parlait Stark, elle ne put s'empêcher d'éprouver une certaine compassion pour lui. Elle savait ce que c'était, que d'être éloignée de ceux qu'on aimait, sans recevoir aucune nouvelle, sans savoir s'ils allaient bien ou pas. Et dans le cas d'un enlèvement, cela se révélait être encore pire, car la vie de la personne concernée était presque automatiquement en danger. Elle comprenait donc l'inquiétude de ce pauvre homme.

Une fois les explications faites, Stark continuait de lancer des regards ténébreux à Loki. Sophie avait eu le bon sens de se placer entre les deux ennemis, histoire que rien ne dégénère.

-Donc, si je comprends bien,siffla le milliardaire, si Pepper a été enlevée par ce fou de Thanos c'est votre faute?

-Techniquement oui...fit Sophie...avant de se rendre compte qu'elle ne faisait rien pour arranger les choses.

-Je ne savais pas qu'il s'en prendrait à autant de personnes,déclara Loki. Et franchement...je m'en fichais un peu.

Sophie lui jeta un regard indigné, et, pour faire bonne mesure, se leva d'un bond, le laissant à la merci de Tony.

-Mais si nous sommes venus,déclara Thor en voyant le regard assassin de Tony Stark envers son frère, c'est justement pour vous aider.

-Génial,commenta Tony. Et comment vous comptez-faire? Parce-que c'est pas pour dire, mais vous arrivez un peu tard. Et ma fiancée est introuvable.

Le regard de Thor brilla.

-Réunissons les Avengers,déclara-t-il.

-Je ne sais pas si vous avez remarqué, mais notre groupe est censé protéger la planète.

-Et si nous ne protégeons pas ses membres, qui restera-t-il pour protéger les terriens?répliqua le dieu du tonnerre.

-Là il a pas tort,admit Darcy.

Comme tout le monde se tournait vers elle, elle fit semblant d'être absorbée par le milieu qui l'entourait.

-Nous ne pouvons pas demander au SHIELD de retrouver Pepper...

-Dites,déclara Sophie, agacée. Vous l'aimez, votre fiancée, ou pas?

-...Je vous demande pardon?demanda Stark, interloqué.

-Je ne sais pas, moi, si vous l'aimiez, vous feriez tout pour la retrouver, non? Réunir les Avengers ne se poserait pas comme un problème!

Tony ouvrit grand la bouche, indigné par les propos de la jeune femme, qui avait _osé_ insinuer qu'il n'aimait pas Pepper.

-C'est qui?demanda le docteur à Thor en désignant Sophie.

-La... hum... – le dieu du tonnerre analysa le regard meurtrier de la fille des bois – ...Une amie!

-Je l'adore,commenta le docteur, alors que Sophie faisait la révérence.

-... Il n'empêche qu'elle a raison, au fond,déclara pensivement Tony. Vous avez tous raison. Les amis...et le dieu taré, il est temps de réunir notre équipe, après...voyons voir...trois jours de séparation! Je sais pas pourquoi je sens qu'ils seront _ravis_ de nous voir.

-C'est clair, vous leur aurez manqué, Tony,railla le docteur.

-Bien sûr,répliqua le milliardaire. Personne ne peut se passer de moi une fois qu'il me connaît.

-J'en connais un qui semble penser le contraire,murmura Sophie à Darcy en désignant Loki.

Les deux filles éclatèrent de rire.

Il était quatorze heures de l'après-midi. Et l'agent Natasha Romanoff était en train de se faire dorer au soleil au bord de la piscine de l'hôtel de luxe dans lequel elle avait réservé. De vraies vacances, ENFIN! Après le boulot intensif des derniers jours, elle n'attendait que ça. La détente, la vraie, sans stress, ni missions, ni rien du tout à part le soleil et le bonheur.

Natasha sursauta. Une sonnerie.

Elle jeta un regard vers son sac. Pas de doute, il s'agissait bien de son portable.

Exaspérée, elle fouilla frénétiquement dans son sac, trouva le maudit appareil, et s'apprêtait à lui faire faire le plongeon du siècle dans une eau à trente degrés...avant de se rendre compte de _qui_ l'appelait.

Elle eut vite fait de décrocher.

-Allo, Clint?fit-elle, d'une voix posée.

-Ah, Natasha. Ouaow, Fury avait raison!

-Qu'est-ce que vient faire Fury là dedans?

-Nan, excuses moi, c'est juste que...ben comme il savait pertinemment que tu ne répondrais à aucun appel du SHIELD pendant tes vacances, il m'a chargé de t'appeler, en disant que quoi qu'il se passait tu répondrais automatiquement.

Natasha vira au rouge pivoine.

-Ah? Il a dit ça?demanda-t-elle. Et comment pouvait-il en être aussi sûr?

-J'en sais rien. Ce type m'épate. Je me demande si il n'a pas un super-pouvoir, en fait.

-Mais oui, bien sûr. Si le fait de rester stoïque en toute situation est ce qu'on peut appeler un super-pouvoir...et il voulait quoi, Fury?

-Il a pas trop su m'expliquer...en fait il veut que tu rentres à New York par le prochain avion.

-Et pourquoi je ferais ça? Donne moi vite une bonne raison avant que je ne jette _vraiment_ ce fichu portable dans la piscine.

-Il m'a juste dit que c'était d'une importance capitale et que le sort du monde en dépendait peut-être.

-Peut-être?

-Bon, pour tenter d'être plus clair: Tu vois, Loki?

-Quoi, il s'est échappé d'Asgard?

-Pire: il est revenu avec son frère.

-...

-En gros son ancien allié a décidé de rappliquer, à ce que j'ai compris.

-Et t'aurais pas pu le dire plus tôt?

-Ben, euh...

-Rappelle Fury et dis lui que j'arrive dès que je peux.

-Mais attends Natasha je...

Natasha ne laissa pas son collègue terminer et lui raccrocha au nez...avant de jeter son téléphone dans la piscine.

-Fichu boulot,déclara-t-elle, avant de se lever, de prendre son sac et de s'éloigner vers l'hôtel.

Steve Rogers arriva devant la tour Stark. Rien que de regarder en haut lui donnait le vertige. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à comprendre comment ce bâtiment pouvait être aussi haut. Ni aussi moderne. En fait, dès qu'il le regardait, sous tous les angles, il se sentait encore plus perdu que le reste du temps.

Le Captain soupira. Il lui faudrait certainement du temps avant de s'habituer à sa nouvelle vie...dans le _futur_.

Heureusement qu'il y avait toujours les missions, car sans ça, il n'aurait plus rien à quoi se rattacher.

-Monsieur Stark, monsieur Rogers est dans l'ascenseur,dit la voix de Jarvis.

-Ah! Bien!déclara Tony. Il a fait vite!

-Il habite à New York,fit remarquer Bruce Banner.

-Oui, c'est vrai, j'ai toujours tendance à l'oublier, en fait...marmonna Tony. Ah!s'exclama-t-il alors que les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvraient. Captain Rogers! Content de vous voir.

-Bonjour, Stark,déclara Steve. J'ai cru comprendre qu'il y avait un problème?

-Oui, l'ancien allié du dieu névrosé a enlevé Pepper,dit sombrement le milliardaire.

-Je suis navré,lui répondit Steve. Je vous promet de faire tout mon possible pour vous aider à la retrouver.

-J'y compte bien!dit Tony. Euh...je suppose que vous ne connaissez pas tout le monde... alors voici Jane, la petite-amie de Thor...

-Ce fait est provisoirement incertain,siffla la concernée, toujours outrée d'avoir été enfermée dans le coffre d'une voiture.

-Oui...fit Stark. Euh...son amie et associée Darcy,poursuivit-il.

-Bonjour!déclara aimablement Steve.

-… Bonjour!dit à son tour Darcy après un instant de silence, le rouge lui montant légèrement aux joues.

-Et enfin Sophie, la fiancée de Loki.

Tony analysa le regard indigné de la-dite Sophie.

-Pardon! Sa petite copine!rectifia Tony.

Alors que Loki essayait de se faire oublier, le regard de Sophie devint froid.

-...Son ex?tenta le milliardaire, un peu perdu.

Regard polaire.

-Sa meilleure amie?

Regard meurtrier.

-Son ex-meilleure amie,déclara précipitamment Darcy, craignant un assassinat.

-Merci beaucoup,lui dit Sophie, non sans cesser de regarder Stark avec l'air de lui dire que la prochaine fois elle le changerait en olivier ou le donnerait en pâture aux ours. Tout dépendrait de la situation et de ce qu'elle aurait sous la main. Quant à toi,siffla-t-elle à l'adresse de Loki, avises-toi de rire et tu finiras en charpie.

Steve eut un instant de silence, avant de pouffer.

-Quels sentiments hostiles...on dirait que nous ne sommes pas seuls à vous haïr, Loki,dit-il. Dites, est-ce que vous savez combien de temps mettront l'agent Barton et l'agent Romanoff à rappliquer?

-Aucune idée pour Barton,déclara le docteur Banner, par contre il me semble que mademoiselle Romanoff est aux Bahamas.

-Quoi?!s'exclama Stark. Si loin?! Et puis d'ailleurs comment savez-vous qu'elle est là bas?!

-... Elle m'a envoyée une carte postale?répondit le docteur.

-Et moi bien sûr je n'ai rien reçu! Si je ne devais me préoccuper que de ça, je lui enverrais par texto ma façon de penser!

-Alors, monsieur Stark?lança Sophie d'un ton railleur. Je croyais que _personne_ ne pouvait se passer de vous?

Thor éclata de rire, alors que Tony regardait Sophie en plissant les yeux.

Finalement, il lui tendit la main.

-Mademoiselle, je sens que nous allons bien nous entendre.

-Sentiment partagé!répliqua Sophie en serrant la main du milliardaire.

-Désolé d'interrompre les retrouvailles,déclara une voix grave.

Tout le monde se retourna vers l'ascenseur.

-Monsieur le directeur!s'exclama Steve en se mettant au garde-à-vous.

Alors que Nick Fury haussait les sourcils, Steve se détendit, légèrement rouge de confusion.

-Désolé...bredouilla-t-il. C'est la vieille habitude.

-Je comprends,déclara Fury. L'agent Barton et l'agent Romanoff seront ici demain à l'aube. Il me semble qu'il serait plus sage de commencer les recherches sans eux.

-Bien parlé, chef,s'exclama Stark. Alors! Vous, les dieux, vous devez bien avoir une idée de l'endroit où ce monstre a emmené ma fiancée!

-Euh...bredouilla Thor.

-Il pourrait l'avoir emmené n'importe-où,déclara Loki. Thanos n'est pas bête, il n'a pas établi de réelle base, en tout cas pas une qu'on pourrait localiser. Aussi ne puis-je pas vraiment vous aider sur ce coup là.

-Oh si, vous allez nous aider,gronda Stark, d'une manière ou d'une autre! Tout cela, c'est de votre faute, alors vous allez nous réparer ça vite fait!

-Et si je refusais?déclara posément Loki.

Pour toute réponse, Sophie s'avança vers lui, les yeux luisant d'une couleur verte inquiétante.

-Oh...tu ne voudrais pas m'avoir sur le dos, n'est-ce pas?déclara-t-elle dans un murmure. Et n'oublions pas... que tu me dois toujours _un service_.

Loki déglutit. Il avait toujours ( ou presque ) connu la gentille Sophie, celle qui ne ferait pas de mal à une mouche. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie de découvrir sa facette cachée.

-Très bien,finit-il par dire. Je vous aiderai. J'en fais serment.


	5. Chapter 5

_Hello! Me voilà de retour avec un nouveau chapitre, un peu plus court que les précédents, centré sur ce fameux service que Loki doit à Sophie. Que s'est-il réellement passé entre eux pour qu'il lui doive quelque-chose? A vous de le découvrir! Bonne lecture!_

* * *

**Chapitre 5: Le service:**

Alors que Sophie s'installait dans la chambre que Tony lui avait attribuée ( bien qu'elle lui ait assuré qu'elle préférait dormir dans Central Park, ce magnifique endroit qu'elle avait pu entrapercevoir en passant dans New York en voiture ), elle remarqua bientôt qu'un visiteur indésirable était entré sans qu'elle s'en aperçoive.

-On ne t'a jamais appris à frapper avant d'entrer, petit prince?demanda-t-elle froidement.

-Arrête de m'appeler comme ça, c'est ridicule,siffla Loki.

-Pourquoi m'arrêterai-je? Puisque ça t'énerve?

Loki s'approcha d'elle. Il semblait plus furieux que jamais.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de parler de... de _ça_?

-De quoi parles-tu? De mon allusion au service que tu me dois? Je ne vois pas pourquoi je l'aurais passé sous silence. Ça t'aurait fait plaisir, pas vrai?

-Thor n'arrête pas de me harceler avec ça!

-Cela m'étonne que tu ne lui aies rien dit.

-Tu plaisantes?! Il n'en aurait jamais fini de se moquer de moi!

-Et alors? Entre frères, on n'a pas de secrets, non?

-Thor n'est pas mon frère,gronda Loki.

-Avant, tu le pensais,fit remarquer Sophie.

Loki ne répondit rien.

-Quand bien même je n'aurais rien dit cela n'aurait rien changé à ce que tu me dois,répliqua Sophie.

-Par pitié, cela fait cent ans! En cent ans, n'aurais-tu pas pu me le faire payer, plutôt qu'aujourd'hui?!

-Disons que j'attendais le bon moment,déclara la fille des bois. Et puis où est le problème? Je croyais que tu voulais te racheter. L'occasion se présente, non?

-Je n'ai jamais dit que je voulais...

-Tu ne l'a pas dit. Ça non.

-… Et pourrais-tu me dire, _s'il te plaît_, ce que tu as vu d'autre? Ou ce que tu as seulement _cherché_ à voir lorsque je t'ai demandé de lire en moi?

-Je n'ai cherché à voir que ce qui s'offrait à moi. Quant à te _dire_ ce que j'ai vu...désolée, mais ça devra attendre.

-Tu ne changeras jamais,siffla Loki en se détournant, furieux.

-Toi non plus,fit remarquer Sophie, la voix plus douce. Pourquoi ne tiens-tu pas à aider ces humains?

-Pourquoi?! Tu me demandes pourquoi?! Ils m'ont mené à ma perte! Ils se sont opposés à moi! Ils...

Loki respira un grand coup.

-S'ils m'avaient laissé faire, tu ne serais pas en danger, à cet instant même!

Sophie le regarda un instant, puis eut un sourire en coin.

-S'ils n'avaient rien fait, leur population serait asservie et en partie détruite en ce moment même. Je trouve qu'ils ont bien fait d'agir. Si _toi_ tu n'avais rien fait, je ne serais pas en danger à cet instant. Ces humains ne te haïraient pas, et cette jeune femme du nom de Pepper serait encore au côté de son fiancé. Qui a le plus de raisons d'en vouloir à l'autre? Toi? Ou eux?

Loki tenta de répondre. Mais rien ne vint.

-Médite bien ça, moi, je retourne là bas,répliqua Sophie avant de sortir de la pièce.

Loki soupira bruyamment avant de s'asseoir sur le lit. Si seulement il ne lui avait rien promis... il n'en serait pas réduit à ça.

**Flash Back **

Il avait du mal à croire qu'il était en train de le faire. Et pourtant, il était déjà presque au sommet du grand chêne! Oui, certes, il avait rencontré quelques difficultés. Mais il y parvenait, mine de rien! Si même ça n'impressionnait pas Sophie, il rendrait les armes.

Zut. Il était coincé. A califourchon sur une branche. Soudain, il se sentit ridicule. Et petit. Terriblement petit, dans cet arbre immense.

-Misère...bredouilla-t-il,virant au vert.

-Alors, tu abandonnes?lui demanda une voix narquoise venant du sommet.

Il leva les yeux. Elle était là. La jeune adolescente aux cheveux bruns, avec un sourire moqueur gravé sur son visage.

Il se sentit gagné d'un courage nouveau.

-Jamais!s'écria-t-il.

Et, sous le regard soudain inquiet de Sophie, il se releva, et reprit son escalade.

-Fais attention,murmura Sophie.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il arrivait enfin au sommet de l'arbre.

-Je l'ai fait!s'exclama-t-il, fier comme un paon.

-Bravo, petit prince, je ne pensais pas que tu y arriverais. Sincèrement. Tu m'impressionnes.

-Enfin! Il était temps, ne penses-tu pas?railla Loki.

Sophie éclata de son rire cristallin. Elle s'assit sur une branche, et se tourna face au soleil couchant.

-J'aime beaucoup monter ici à cette heure de la journée,admit-elle en soupirant d'aise.

Elle ferma les yeux, comme pour mieux se laisser pénétrer des rayons du soleil qui caressaient son visage jovial.

Loki s'assit à côté d'elle, et caressa ses longs cheveux. Il observa son visage illuminé d'or. Se pencha vers elle. Et l'embrassa.

Il sentit soudain une douleur aigüe provenant de sa joue droite. Il recula précipitamment. Sophie le regardait, l'air furieux.

-N'essaie plus _jamais_ de recommencer ça!cracha-t-elle.

-Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas...

-Si tu t'avises encore _une seule fois_ de refaire ça, je te jette du haut de cet arbre, est-ce clair?!

Elle commença à descendre de l'arbre. Loki paniqua.

-Sophie, attends! Et moi, je fais comment?!

-Tu as réussi à monter, tu réussiras bien à descendre, non?!

Bientôt la fille des bois fut hors de vue pour le jeune prince. La nuit tombait. Le froid s'installait. Et lui était toujours coincé au sommet de son arbre.

Et il venait de vivre l'échec le plus cuisant de toute sa vie.

Frustré et honteux, il s'apprêtait tout de même à redescendre par ses propres moyens.

Il rata une branche. Chuta longuement. Alors qu'il pensait ne jamais revoir la lumière du jour, il sentit quelque-chose s'enrouler autour de sa taille et le ralentir dans sa chute.

Il fut immobilisé à deux mètres au dessus du sol. Juste au dessus de Sophie, qui était pâle comme la mort. Elle soupira de soulagement.

-J'ai bien cru que tu ne t'en sortirais-pas,bredouilla-t-elle.

Elle le fit déposer à terre par la racine du chêne et le serra dans ses bras, rassurée qu'il n'ait rien. Car il n'en restait pas moins son meilleur ami.

-Je te dois la vie,déclara-t-il finalement.

-Disons...que tu me dois un service,dit Sophie en riant.

-... Un service?

-Un service et nous serons quittes.

-Je ne pense pas que nous serons quittes un jour.

-Effectues déjà ce service que tu me dois. Après, on verra,rit Sophie.

Et les deux adolescents partirent chacun de leur côté.

**Fin du Flash Back**

Au fond de lui, Loki s'était toujours demandé pourquoi, ce soir là, Sophie avait eue cette réaction. Au début, il s'était fait à l'idée qu'elle ne l'aimait pas. Mais cette question ne cessait de trotter dans sa tête: ''Et s'il y avait une autre raison?''.

Il n'avait toujours pas trouvé de réponse, mais ne perdait pas espoir. Comme il l'avait juré à son frère, il percerait le secret de la mystérieuse fille des bois. Même s'il ne parvenait pas à percer son coeur, il résoudrait l'énigme humaine qu'était son amie. En attendant, il était bien clair qu'il lui devait un service. Il n'avait donc pas d'autre choix que d'aider les Avengers, s'il voulait espérer gagner un jour son pardon. Et c'est bien ce qu'il comptait faire.

Darcy se trouvait dans le salon à moitié détruit de la tour. Elle regardait par le trou béant du mur du fond.

-Au moins,déclara Sophie, ce monsieur Stark a su s'offrir le bon air en plein New York.

Darcy gloussa.

Les deux jeunes femmes s'étaient tout de suite entendues à merveille. Elles étaient sur la même longueur d'onde.

-Alors, dis-moi, Sophie,demanda Darcy. Tu es sure que Loki est _juste_ un ancien ami?

-Persuadée, pourquoi?demanda Sophie.

-Parce-que tu rougis quand tu le dis,répliqua Darcy.

Comme pour illustrer l'affirmation de la jeune femme, Sophie vira au rouge pivoine.

-Ce...ce n'est pas vrai, je...

-Écoute: il est fou de toi! Ça se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure! Alors pourquoi lui faire du mal? Pourquoi _vous_ faire du mal?demanda Darcy. Je ne comprends pas!

-Il n'y a pourtant rien de plus simple,déclara Sophie. Depuis ma naissance, je vis dans les bois. J'ai été lâchée dans la nature, et ma seule famille sont une horde d'ours. Même si cet environnement n'est pas idéal pour un enfant, je m'en suis contentée. J'ai appris à m'y faire. La nature est mon domaine. Et, sur Asgard, la nature croît librement. Je me suis habituée à cette liberté, et je ne la quitterai pour rien au monde. Pour moi, ce sentiment qui te semble si habituel et que tu qualifies d'amour, n'est rien d'autre qu'une prison dans laquelle je ne veux pas m'enfermer. Lorsque tu aimes, tu te sens dépendante de l'autre, et responsable de lui. Tu es triste quand il n'est pas là, et n'est pleinement heureuse que quand il est là. Tu ne penses qu'à lui, jour et nuit. Et ensuite viennent le mariage et les enfants, comble de l'emprisonnement. Par le mariage tu jures de ne vivre que pour lui, et tu renonces au reste. Et les enfants sont une trop grande responsabilité, dont je ne veux pas m'encombrer. Tu as sans doute remarqué que les deux princes me nomment parfois fille des bois. C'est ce que je suis. Une fille sauvage, libre, ne dépendant de personne. Je peux partir quand je veux, revenir si l'envie m'en prend. Et ma liberté m'est plus chère que tout au monde.

Darcy sembla émue par le discours de son amie. Mais nota un détail, pourtant infime.

-Si tu ignores ce qu'est l'amour... comment peux-tu en connaître aussi bien les effets?demanda-t-elle malicieusement.

Sophie pâlit. Elle n'avait jamais songé à cela. Ainsi,pensa-t-elle, l'amour ne pouvait pas être commandé. Lorsqu'on le ressentait, même un tout petit instant, il ne nous quittait jamais vraiment. Depuis bien trop longtemps, et sans même s'en rendre compte, elle en était devenue prisonnière. Et elle comprenait désormais qu'elle ne pourrait jamais s'en libérer.


	6. Chapter 6

_Salut la compagnie! Me voici de retour avec la suite des aventures de Sophie! _

_A Ptite Savoyarde: Merci beaucoup pour tes reviews, j'espère que la suite te plaira!_

_Très bonne lecture à tous et à toutes!_

* * *

**Chapitre 6 : Un plan calculé avec soin :**

Les autres eurent tôt fait de rejoindre Darcy et Sophie, afin de décider de la suite des évènements. Mais Thor et Loki remarquèrent bien que cette dernière avait un comportement étrange. Elle gardait obstinément la tête baissée, était plus pâle que d'ordinaire, et n'ouvrait pas la bouche, elle, qui en général était si bavarde.

-Sophie... tout va bien?finit par demander le dieu du mensonge, inquiet.

-Oui...bredouilla la fille des bois. Ou plutôt non. Je crois que j'ai besoin de sortir pour prendre...un peu l'air.

-Vraiment?demanda Stark. Dans ce cas je vous conseille d'aller sur le balcon. Vous reviendrez quand vous vous sentirez mieux.

Sophie aurait vraiment préféré pouvoir sortir de la tour, mais, notant le regard soupçonneux de Loki, elle préféra ne pas insister et sortit sur l'immense balcon du milliardaire, non sans promettre qu'elle serait rapidement de retour.

La vue en contrebas était vraiment impressionnante. A cette hauteur, même une limousine paraissait aussi petite qu'une fourmi.

Sophie inspira profondément, tentant de reprendre ses esprits. Que lui arrivait-il? Jusqu'à présent, elle avait toujours gardé la tête sur les épaules, jamais elle n'avait ressenti une telle oppression... elle se demandait quoi faire pour redevenir la Sophie d'avant, celle qui ne se souciait de rien ni de personne. Elle pensa à Sif. Si la jeune femme était là en cet instant, elle saurait quoi dire pour la rassurer. Mais elle n'était pas là. Et Sophie se sentit soudain bien seule.

-Bonjour,déclara une voix dans son dos.

Sophie fit volte-face. Se tenait face à elle un homme ( en considérant qu'on puisse le qualifier de tel ) à l'aspect très étrange: peau violacée, corps massif, et yeux d'un bleu glacial et transperçant.

La jeune femme frissonna. Il respirait la puissance. Et elle pensait connaître son identité.

La fixant toujours, il eut un rire légèrement rocailleux.

-Je me demandais bien ce que Loki pouvait trouver à une sauvageonne comme toi. Je dois premièrement constater que tu es très jolie.

Sophie ne bougea pas d'un cil, les sourcils froncés, et les poings crispés.

-Par ailleurs,continua l'individu, je ne peux qu'admettre que tu es très futée. Un seul regard t'aura suffi à deviner qui j'étais.

-Oui,répondit enfin Sophie, j'avais entendu raconter que vous étiez né avec un physique ingrat. Je me suis donc dit que ça n'avait pas dû s'arranger avec l'âge. Je n'avais pas tort, n'est-ce pas, Thanos?

Le titan ne répondit rien, et plissa les yeux.

-Tu es aussi particulièrement insolente,fit-il remarquer, la voix plus froide. Considères-tu cela comme une qualité ou un défaut, ça, je l'ignore.

-Cette caractéristique, chacun est libre de la juger comme il le souhaite,déclara posément Sophie. Je suppose que vous n'êtes pas venu ici pour me faire la conversation?

-Bien deviné,répliqua Thanos. Je pense que tu risques d'être un peu plus difficile à avoir que l'autre jeune femme... mais je me débrouillerais.

-Dites moi, pourquoi me laisserais-je capturer?demanda Sophie.

Thanos la regarda avec étonnement. Lui qui pensait qu'elle se défendrait coûte que coûte...

-Eh bien, ma chère,répondit Thanos, mâchant ses mots, j'ai cru comprendre que vous aviez...comment dire...quelques soucis de conscience.

Le sourire de Sophie disparut.

-Ne serait-il pas plus simple de les oublier en vous éloignant de leur cause?

Le regard de Sophie se fit lointain. Elle réfléchissait.

-Mais si vous me capturez,finit-elle par déclarer, il en deviendra plus faible. Si je veux l'oublier je ne veux pas en revanche lui faire de mal.

-En cela notre but diffère, je le crains.

-Oui, je m'en doute bien,répliqua Sophie. Aussi, je doute que me laisser capturer soit une bonne solution.

-La difficulté ne me dérange pas. En revanche, réfléchissez bien avant de vous prononcer,dit Thanos.

Sophie songea aux conséquences de son choix. Secoua la tête d'un air navré.

-Désolée, mais mon choix est fait...dit-elle.

Une liane gigantesque sortit du sol et se précipita vers le Titan, qui la repoussa à l'aide d'un bouclier de force.

Il se précipita sur Sophie, la saisit à la gorge, et disparut avec elle.

-Dites,demanda Steve, alors que tout le monde s'acharnait à essayer de trouver comment localiser l'endroit où était emprisonnée Pepper Potts. La fille, là, Sophie...ça fait un petit moment qu'elle est sortie, non? Elle ne devait pas tarder...

-Bah, qu'elle prenne son temps, si elle va mal,déclara Tony. Le grand air n'a jamais fait de mal.

Mais Loki, aux paroles du soldat, acheva d'être complètement inquiet. Car s'il savait une chose sur la fille des bois, c'est qu'elle ne manquait jamais à sa parole. Si elle promettait quelque-chose, elle s'y tenait.

-Je vais tout de même aller voir si elle va bien,déclara-t-il. Elle n'est pas du genre à se plaindre, aussi il vaut mieux la surveiller...

Comme personne ne semblait l'écouter, il en profita pour s'éclipser discrètement.

-Sophie?demanda-t-il en arrivant sur le balcon. Sophie? Tu es là?

Il regarda partout. Mais son amie n'était pas là. Il était pourtant certain qu'elle n'avait pas quitté le balcon, il avait observé le seul accès possible chaque instant depuis qu'elle était partie. Et il était aussi impensable qu'elle ait sauté.

-Le fumier,jura-t-il en comprenant que Thanos s'en était pris à elle.

-Pardon?!s'exclamèrent les Avengers.

-Je dis que Sophie a disparu!répéta Loki. Thanos l'a enlevée!

-Et comment peux-tu en être sûr, mon frère?demanda Thor.

-Alors, voyons voir...j'ai surveillé sans cesse le seul accès pour se rendre au balcon, donc elle ne l'a pas quitté, et je ne pense pas qu'elle soit suicidaire, donc la théorie du saut dans le vide est à exclure. Voyez vous une autre issue, ou allez vous finir par me croire?!

-Et qui nous dit que ce n'est pas LUI qui l'a enlevée pour nous jouer un mauvais tour et nous attirer dans un piège?!s'exclama soudain Stark en désignant Loki.

-Franchement,déclara Steve, Stark, je pense que vous devenez parano. Vraiment.

-D'autant plus que je le sens,déclara Loki. Un lien étroit nous a toujours uni, nous sentons si quelque-chose ne va pas.

-Vous deviez être _très_ proches,dit Thor, tentant d'arracher quelque information à son frère.

-Dans tous les cas, nous voilà avec deux demoiselles à sauver,dit Banner. En espérant que Natasha arrive saine et sauve ici, je pense qu'il faudrait peut-être nous activer un peu.

Thanos et Sophie réapparurent dans un grand et sombre bâtiment de pierre.

-Où sommes-nous?demanda la fille des bois.

-Je ne crois pas que vous ayez besoin de le savoir. A moins que vous ne vouliez informer vos alliés sur votre position. Donc, je ne vous dirai rien.

-Très bien. Puis-je au moins savoir où vous comptez m'enfermer? Ou cette information est-elle trop confidentielle?demanda la jeune femme.

-Où je compte vous enfermer? Je pense que vous le découvrirez bien assez tôt. C'est à dire maintenant.

Thanos jeta sa prisonnière dans une cellule encore plus sombre que le reste du bâtiment, dont la seule minuscule fenêtre donnait une vision réduite du ciel, s'assombrissant au fur et à mesure que le soleil y descendait.

Le Titan inclina la tête, et soudain la porte de la cellule se referma, la plongeant dans une quasi-totale obscurité.

-Il est toujours aussi bavard?demanda une voix féminine.

-Je n'en sais rien,répondit Sophie, j'ai l'honneur de ne _pas_ le compter parmi mes amis. Mais il doit avoir un semblant de sympathie. Tout au fond de lui.

-Il n'en a pas eu envers moi, en tout cas, lorsqu'il m'a saisie au col pour m'amener ici. Il a même eu le culot de me prendre par derrière.

-Vous êtes miss Pepper?demanda Sophie.

Une jeune femme aux cheveux blonds vénitiens et aux beaux yeux bleus s'avança dans la faible lueur qu'offrait la petite fenêtre.

-Oui,déclara-t-elle. Comment connaissez-vous mon nom?

-Votre fiancé parle beaucoup de vous. Il semble décidé à vous retrouver. Et à tuer de ses mains celui qui a _osé_ porter la main sur vous.

-Pas de doute, il s'agit bien là de Tony. Comment va-t-il?demanda Pepper.

-Bien. Je ne sais pas si il est toujours aussi déterminé, dans la vie, mais... enfin bref, il n'a rien, il est sauf et se porte comme un charme. Si ce n'est que vous lui manquez terriblement, bien sûr.

-Et vous? Qui êtes-vous?

-Je me nomme Sophie. Je suis... hum... une amie des dieux.

-Une amie de Thor?demanda Pepper. Il me semblait que Tony m'avait dit qu'il avait une petite amie scientifique...je pensais qu'ils s'en prendraient plutôt à elle...

-Jane est en sécurité. Moi, si j'ai été capturée, c'est aussi bien pour faire souffrir Loki que pour offrir des informations d'une importance capitale. Je sais absolument tout sur les deux frères.

-C'est ennuyeux,déclara Pepper. Et, … ils ont eu du mal à vous avoir?

-Non, pas du tout. Pensez-vous, j'y ai veillé!

-... Vous avez quoi?

-Si je l'avais voulu,déclara Sophie avec un sourire, ils ne m'auraient même jamais capturée.

-Dans ce cas pourquoi?

Sophie eut un sourire malicieux.

Le soir même, Loki sortit de la tour pour prendre un peu l'air. Enfin...c'est ce qu'il fit croire.

Alors que le soleil descendait dans le ciel, les premières étoiles faisaient leur apparition. Et c'est la première d'entre elles que le dieu ne cessa de regarder. Après tout, il l'avait promis.

**Flash Back**

Les deux enfants courraient à perdre haleine à travers les bois.

-Sophie!appela Loki. Sommes-nous bientôt arrivés?

-Oh, chochotte! Ne me dis pas que tu es déjà fatigué?!

-... Déjà?! Comment ça déjà?! Nous sommes encore si loin que ça?!

Sophie éclata de rire.

-Tu gobes vraiment tout ce que je te dis, pas vrai? Thor disait encore ce matin que tu étais un vrai détecteur de mensonges, j'ai du mal à le croire!

-C'est que vous mentez trop bien, demoiselle des bois,déclara Loki d'un ton théâtral, sans cesser de courir.

Sophie rit encore.

-Tiens,cria-t-elle en ralentissant. Nous y voilà! Et juste à temps, en plus! Viens voir, Loki!

Le prince usa de ses dernières forces pour remonter au niveau de son amie, qui s'était arrêtée au bord d'une clairière. Les rumeurs disaient vrai, elle courrait vite comme l'air!

-Qu'y-a-t-il, Sophie?demanda Loki. Que voulais-tu me montrer?

-Regarde!murmura Sophie en saisissant son ami au menton, lui faisant relever la tête.

Le soleil terminait sa course au bout du ciel, et les premières étoiles apparaissaient.

-La première étoile,murmura Sophie, comme hypnotisée. C'est celle que je préfère entre toutes! Elle est si belle et lumineuse que, parfois, je me prends à penser qu'il s'agit du plus beau joyau de la couronne du ciel.

-Jolie métaphore,commenta Loki.

Il regarda la première étoile à son tour, et la trouva aussi magnifique.

-Tu es content que je t'aies montré ça?demanda Sophie.

-Très. Et, au fait, joyeux anniversaire, Sophie!déclara joyeusement le petit prince.

-Tu me l'as déjà dit tant de fois que j'ai cessé de compter,rit la fille des bois.

-Tu sais, la tradition veut que tu fasses un voeu, le jour de ton anniversaire. En as-tu déjà fait un?demanda Loki.

-Non, je ne connaissais pas cette tradition là,avoua Sophie. Puis-je essayer?

-Bien sûr. Mais ce souhait doit rester un secret.

-Ah mais non! Autrement cela ne marchera pas!s'écria Sophie.

-... Comment ça?

-C'est à toi que je voulais demander mon souhait!

-... Si tu veux,déclara Loki, amusé.

-Super! Alors: promets-moi que, chaque soir où nous serons séparés, tu regarderas la première étoile du soir. Comme ça, tu penseras à moi!

-Je le promets. Et toi?demanda Loki.

-Je la regarderai aussi de mon côté, mais en pensant à toi!promit Sophie.

Les deux enfants éclatèrent de rire, et partirent en courant vers le palais.

**Fin du Flash Back**

Depuis ce soir là, Loki n'avait jamais manqué en sa promesse. Et ce n'était pas maintenant qu'il allait le faire.

Quelque-chose lui atterrit sur la figure. Avec agacement, il le retira. Un pétale de rose. Loki haussa les sourcils. Un pétale de rose, en plein coeur de New-York, ce n'était pas commun.

-Tiens!rit Thor, qui arrivait dans son dos. Il pleut des pétales de fleurs, maintenant! On aura tout vu, sur cette planète!

-Non...murmura Loki...il ne _pleut pas_ des pétales...

Loki observa la trainée de pétales qui se prolongeait dans le ciel. Il lui semblait...

-Thor!s'exclama-t-il. Thor, il s'agit d'une piste!

-Pardon?demanda son frère.

-Sophie nous envoie un signal, afin que nous les retrouvions, elle et Pepper Potts!

Il avisa soudain quelque-chose.

-Elle le savait. Depuis le début elle le savait! Elle a fait exprès de se laisser capturer, afin de nous guider jusqu'à la fiancée de Stark!

Thor, comprenant enfin, ouvrit grand les yeux.

-... CETTE FILLE EST UN GENIE!

-Vite, va chercher les autres!s'écria Loki. Ramène les vite! Je ne sais pas encore combien de temps Sophie réussira à tenir ainsi.


	7. Chapter 7

_Bonjour tout le monde! Désolée si j'ai mis un peu de temps à publier la suite, c'est le lycée, ça me prend tout mon temps, en plus je ne peux écrire que le week-end, donc..._

_Mais bon! L'essentiel, c'est que la suite est enfin là! J'espère que ça vous plaira!_

* * *

**Chapitre 7: La forteresse du Titan:**

Pepper, assise dans son coin de la cellule, regarda Sophie d'un air vague.

-Comment pouvez-vous être aussi persuadée qu'il percevra votre message?demanda-t-elle.

-Je le connais assez pour savoir qu'il ne le manquera pas.

-Vous l'aimez?demanda Pepper.

Elle comprit vite qu'elle avait touché une corde sensible.

-Malheureusement,déclara Sophie, l'amour est un sentiment incontrôlable.

-Malheureusement?

-J'ai toujours vécu en tant que fille libre, et je ne tenais pas à ce que cela change. Maintenant que je me rends compte qu'il est en partie trop tard...j'essaie de remédier à ce problème.

-Et lui, vous aime-t-il?

-Oui, et cela ne rend le problème que plus insurmontable.

-Mais pourquoi chercher à le surmonter?demanda Pepper, intriguée.

Sophie se tourna vers elle, la tête inclinée sur le côté, ne semblant pas comprendre.

-Oui, certes, l'amour nous rend dépendant d'un autre,affirma Pepper, mais il s'agit également de la plus belle chose au monde!

-Comment une chose peut être belle si elle nous affaiblit?demanda Sophie.

-Vous dites que l'amour affaiblit. Mon point de vue est tout autre. Car ce qui ne vous tue pas vous rend plus fort.

-Je ne connaissais pas cette devise Midgardienne,s'étonna Sophie.

-Ce que je veux dire par là,poursuivit Pepper, c'est que l'amour permet de surmonter tous les obstacles. Il rend notre coeur plus vaillant. Selon moi, vous avez tort de considérer ce sentiment comme une prison. Regardez cette cellule. Trouvez vous qu'elle ressemble au sentiment que vous éprouvez en le voyant?

Sophie ne répondit rien.

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit, et un garde masqué entra.

Il se tourna vers Sophie.

-Le Maître veut vous voir,dit-il.

-Cela tombe bien,ironisa Sophie, j'avais justement envie de faire une petite visite guidée!

Elle s'avança jusqu'au garde, et le toisa avec un air de défi.

Il la saisit par l'épaule, et la poussa devant lui.

* * *

La forteresse dans laquelle elle avait été emmenée était entièrement noire. Des gardes se tenaient de chaque côté du long couloir que Sophie dut traverser, en rangs parfaitement symétriques le long des murs, et dans le même uniforme que le garde qui avait l'amabilité de l'escorter.

-C'est charmant, comme endroit!commenta Sophie. Par contre, ça sent un peu le renfermé.

Le garde grogna pour toute réponse.

-Quel gentleman!ironisa Sophie, alors que le garde la faisait entrer dans une salle immense.

La fille des bois resta scotchée. La salle était noire, comme tout le reste de la forteresse, mais en son centre se dressait un trône démesurément grand et impressionnant. Dedans, Thanos paraissait tout petit.

-C'est donc ce qu'on appelle la folie des grandeurs?lui lança Sophie. Je dois admettre que ça vous réussit bien. Mais la prochaine fois choisissez un fauteuil un peu plus petit, parce-que vous faites fourmi, là, en fait.

-Je vois que le manque de lumière ne t'a pas retiré le sourire,remarqua le Titan.

-Oh, vous savez, dans les bois, la lumière ne passe pas entièrement, il fait plutôt sombre, donc disons que je suis une habituée. Je n'ai jamais aimé la lumière vive,répliqua Sophie. Merci de vous être soucié de moi de ce côté là, c'est très gentil!ajouta-t-elle avec un large sourire.

Thanos resta stoïque.

-Je suppose que vous avez deviné la raison pour laquelle j'ai fait appel à vous?finit-il par demander.

-Non, pas du tout! C'est vrai, j'ai aussi peu de cervelle que vos gardes, qui ne savent pas aligner deux mots de correct!

Thanos se passa une main sur la figure, agacé.

-Vous devez me donner des informations sur...commença-t-il.

-Je sais très bien ce que vous voulez, je plaisantais en affirmant le contraire. Quant à ce que je _dois_ faire, je ne pense pas qu'il soit dans votre mesure de le décider mieux que moi même.

-Vous parlerez,siffla Thanos.

-Que vous croyez!ajouta Sophie. Franchement, vous croyiez vraiment que je me laisserais berner? D'accord, vous avez réussi à m'attraper. Je le reconnais. Chapeau bas. Mais même si j'ai toutes les raisons du monde pour détester certains de mes amis – je ne citerai pas de nom – , je ne vous donnerai aucune information.

-Vous ne voudriez tout de même pas qu'il arrive malheur à votre amie?demanda Thanos.

-Quelle amie?

-Celle qui était enfermée dans la même cellule que vous.

-Ah, Pepper Potts?fit Sophie. Allez-y, faites-lui ce que vous voulez, je la connais à peine. Défoulez vous!

Thanos eut un sourire en coin. Il claqua des doigts, et un de ses gardes sortit de la salle pour aller chercher Pepper.

-Après ce que nous lui réservons, nous verrons si vous vous montrez plus coopérative,déclara posément le Titan.

-Absolument,répliqua Sophie. Vous savez, je me souviens d'une fois où une de mes amies m'avait déclaré un secret que je ne devais surtout pas répéter. Les autres ont eu beau me pendre par les pieds bon nombre de fois, et même tenter de me laisser dans cette position une nuit entière, je n'ai jamais lâché le morceau.

-Parce-que ces autres ont eu la mauvaise idée de s'en prendre à vous directement,répliqua Thanos.

Sophie eut un rire forcé. Car elle savait qu'au fond, le Titan n'avait pas tort.

Le garde revint rapidement en maintenant les bras de Pepper dans son dos, alors que celle ci se débattait comme une lionne. Elle lança un regard intrigué à Sophie.

-Désolée, Pepper,déclara cette dernière. Je n'ai pas le choix.

Un gros câble fut attaché au bras droit de la jeune femme. L'autre extrémité du câble fut attachée à son bras gauche. Le câble était relié à une boîte de métal assez imposante.

Pepper se tourna vers Sophie. Cette dernière s'attendait à se faire incendier.

-Quoi qu'ils puissent me faire,demanda Pepper, je vous en supplie, Sophie, ne dites rien. Ne dites jamais rien.

Sophie hocha gravement la tête.

Le garde qui avait amené Pepper appuya sur une télécommande. Et Pepper fut parcourue d'une décharge électrique. Elle hurla de douleur.

-Vous êtes certaine de vouloir lui faire subir ça?demanda Thanos.

La lèvre du bas tremblotante, Sophie eut un léger hochement de tête.

-Augmentez la puissance,ordonna Thanos au garde, qui tourna un bouton de la télécommande.

Pepper hurla de plus belle.

Sophie retint une larme.

-Êtes-vous certaine d'avoir la conscience tranquille?lui demanda le Titan au bout de cinq minutes.

Le coeur serré, Sophie ne répondit rien.

La puissance de la décharge augmentait toujours plus.

Après un hurlement plus retentissant que les autres de la part de Pepper, Sophie craqua.

-ARRÊTEZ!hurla-t-elle.

Mais ce ne fut pas sa voix qui résonna en écho contre les murs noirs.

Thanos tourna la tête en tous sens.

Malheureusement pour lui, il ne put pas éviter le boulet rouge et or qui lui fonçait dessus à toute vitesse.

Le Titan fit un trou dans le mur en le percutant.

Le garde lâcha la télécommande et lança l'alerte.

Sophie en profita pour faire sortir des lianes du sol et libérer Pepper des câbles. La jeune femme tomba au sol, inconsciente.

Iron Man revint vers elle et la prit dans ses bras.

-Je l'emmène en sécurité,déclara-t-il à Sophie. L'autre ne devrait pas...

Soudain un grand fracas retentit au centre de la pièce, accompagné d'un cri de rage.

-...tarder,termina Iron Man avant de s'envoler par le trou dans le toit qui venait de se former.

Thor se tenait accroupi au centre de la pièce, le marteau baissé, et Loki à ses côtés. Ce dernier, un éclat de haine pure dans les yeux, se dirigea à grands pas vers Thanos.

-VOUS,cracha-t-il.

-Loki,prévint Thor. N'oublies pas que père t'as privé de tes pouvoirs...

-Je n'ai pas besoin de mes pouvoirs pour faire ça!cria le dieu en envoyant un coup de pied...très bien placé au Titan, qui gémit de douleur. La prochaine fois,siffla Loki, la PROCHAINE FOIS que vous osez vous en prendre à elle, je vous tuerai de mes propres mains, pouvoirs ou pas!

Thor se dirigea vers Sophie.

-Tout va bien?demanda-t-il.

-Oui, je n'ai rien,le rassura la fille des bois. Est-ce que Natasha Romanoff est arrivée à destination en un seul morceau?

-Il me semble qu'ils ont tenté de la kidnapper, mais... enfin disons qu'ils l'ont sous-estimée.

-J'ai hâte de la rencontrer!déclara Sophie. Et sinon, que faisons nous de _ça_?demanda-t-elle en désignant Thanos d'un signe de tête.

-Des agents du SHIELD ne devraient pas tarder à venir l'arrêter,déclara le dieu du tonnerre.

-C'est ce que vous croyez!siffla Thanos avant de s'évaporer littéralement.

-NON!s'écria Loki en tentant de l'intercepter avant qu'il ne disparaisse.

Le dieu du mensonge s'écrasa magistralement au sol.

-Attends!s'exclama Sophie, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à se relever en grommelant. Reste comme ça encore cinq secondes... je veux graver cette scène à jamais dans mon esprit!

-Tu...ne...changeras donc jamais?!siffla Loki, la respiration hachée.

-Voyons, très cher, c'est ce qui fait mon charme!déclara Sophie en s'inclinant bien bas. Sinon... vous avez fait vite! J'ai vraiment cru que je devrais lâcher le morceau.

-Sans toi,déclara Thor, nous ne vous aurions jamais retrouvé.

-J'espère que vous avez compris que...commença Sophie.

-Que tu avais tout calculé depuis le début?demanda Loki. Je l'ai su à l'instant même où ton signal nous est parvenu.

-C'est que tu commences à me connaître, alors,répliqua Sophie.

Malgré ses sarcasmes particulièrement agaçants, Loki était plus qu'heureux de retrouver Sophie et de la savoir en bonne santé. Si ça n'avait pas été le cas, il n'aurait pas perdu un instant,et aurait poursuivi le Titan jusqu'au fin fond de la galaxie pour assouvir sa soif de vengeance.

Sophie, elle, malgré les raisons qui l'avaient poussé à s'éloigner de son ami, était contente également de le revoir. Très contente. Peut-être Pepper avait-elle raison, en fin de compte. Peut-être que l'amour était autre chose qu'une prison. Peut-être.


	8. Chapter 8

_Bonjour à tous! Ici Summer! Voici le huitième chapitre de ma fiction! J'ai tenté d'y garder l'ironie habituelle de Sophie, mais il est néanmoins plus basé sur le sentimental que sur l'humoristique._

_Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ;)!_

* * *

**Chapitre 8: Pardon:**

Le commandant Fury ayant déclaré que la tour Stark n'était pas un endroit garantissant la sécurité de tous ( Stark l'avait d'ailleurs très, très mal pris ), les Avengers, Darcy, Jane, Pepper et Sophie ( sans oublier Loki, bien entendu ) furent forcés de suivre le directeur du SHIELD jusqu'au fameux héliporteur.

Sophie se baladait dans le vaisseau, impressionnée par toute la technologie des humains.

-J'aime bien cet endroit,déclara-t-elle à Natasha, qui passait par là.

Natasha eut un sourire en coin.

-Je ne pense pas que votre ami, en revanche, en garde un très bon souvenir.

-Vous parlez de Thor?lui demanda Sophie.

-Non. De _l'autre_.

-Oh... eh bien, étant donné que, ce me semble, la première fois qu'il est venu dans ce vaisseau, il a été enfermé dans une immense cage de verre, je me dois de penser comme vous. En plus, je crois qu'il … hum... qu'il n'aime pas trop prendre de l'altitude. Il préfère avoir les deux pieds sur terre.

-Vous semblez bien le connaître.

-Je _pensais_ le connaître. Mais depuis qu'il a appris ses origines, il est devenu différent de celui que je connaissais.

-Vous lui en voulez?

-Je lui en ai voulu, certes. Maintenant...je ne sais plus trop quoi penser. Enfin... disons qu'en attendant de prendre une... une _décision_, je fais comme si je me moquais de lui en permanence, ça lui ôte quelques soupçons, ça l'énerve, et moi ça me détend.

-Je vous trouve vraiment sympathique,rit Natasha. Je suis sérieuse,ajouta-t-elle en voyant le regard étonné de Sophie. Il est rare de rencontrer quelqu'un...d'aussi méprisant avec ceux qui l'entourent.

-Vous me trouvez méprisante?

-Pas avec tout le monde. Mais... en fait, on dirait que... avec certaines personnes, vous vous cachez derrière un bouclier.

-Un bouclier?s'étonna Sophie.

-Oui, un bouclier de sarcasmes. Vous vous faites passer pour quelqu'un que vous n'êtes pas, vous vous repliez en vous même...et...enfin...vous ne voulez montrer que votre partie obscure.

-Vous êtes sure qu'on parle toujours de moi?demanda Sophie.

-Peut-être que vous devriez laisser transparaître le bon côté, plutôt que de toujours vous moquer de lui.

-Vous le prenez en pitié?rit Sophie.

-Non!s'exclama Natasha. J'espère que vous plaisantez! Il est très rare que j'éprouve de la pitié pour qui que ce soit. Alors si je devais éprouver de la pitié pour quelqu'un, ce ne serait certainement pas lui. Seulement... j'ai remarqué qu'il était différent avec vous qu'avec tous les autres. Et... je pense que si quelqu'un peut sauver son âme et le ramener dans le droit chemin, c'est bien vous.

-Pourquoi c'est toujours moi qui écope des tâches les plus compliquées?demanda Sophie.

Natasha sourit à cette remarque.

-Peut-être aurez-vous moins de mal que vous ne le pensez.

La rousse reprit son air sérieux.

-Tout ça pour vous dire...qu'il vous cherche.

-Ah!s'exclama Sophie. Pourquoi ne pas avoir été droit au but?

Alors qu'elle s'éloignait, elle se tourna une dernière fois vers Natasha.

-Au fait,dit-elle. J'avais deviné.

Natasha eut un sourire. Elle adorait cette fille.

* * *

Le Dieu du mensonge faisait les cent pas dans un couloir. Il avait la désagréable impression que Sophie lui glissait entre les doigts chaque fois qu'il tentait de l'approcher. Pourtant, il aurait aimé lui parler. Parler était la meilleure solution, il en était convaincu. Mais son amie visiblement pas.

-Tu me cherchais?demanda une voix féminine dans son dos.

Loki fit volte-face.

-Fille des bois,déclara-t-il. Ainsi te voilà réapparue.

-Je n'étais pas partie,répliqua Sophie. Peut-être n'as-tu pas assez bien cherché.

-J'ai cherché bien assez, crois moi,répliqua Loki. Peu importe. Je suppose que tu as deviné pourquoi je te cherchais...

-Il n'est pas bien difficile de le deviner: Pour parler. La question que je me pose est: Pour parler de quoi?

-J'aurais espéré que tu le devines par toi même,dit Loki. Ce n'est rien.

Sophie inclina la tête. Elle était prête à l'écouter.

Loki jeta un regard circulaire à l'endroit où ils se trouvaient. Au beau milieu d'un couloir où bon nombre de gens passaient à chaque seconde.

-Pourrions-nous, si cela ne te paraît pas déplacé, chercher un endroit plus... discret?demanda le prince.

Sophie se tut. Puis finit par répondre:

-Si tu insistes. Mais c'est _moi_ qui cherche. Je pense être plus douée en ce domaine là que toi.

Loki leva les yeux au ciel. Et lui qui aurait espéré qu'elle ferait l'effort d'abandonner ses sarcasmes...

* * *

Sophie emmena le prince dans une salle vide. Une salle que Loki ne reconnut que trop bien. Il sentit la colère monter en lui. Son ancienne salle de détention.

Il saisit son amie par le bras.

-Pourquoi _ici_?siffla-t-il.

Sophie se dégagea.

-Si tu as réellement changé, cela ne devrait pas te poser de problème,déclara la brune d'un ton neutre.

Loki vit rouge, mais ne releva pas. Il passa à un autre problème.

-Cette pièce est truffée de caméras, si c'est cela que tu appelles un endroit discret...

-Les caméras n'y sont activées que lorsque la situation le demande,répliqua Sophie. Donc, quand un ennemi est détenu ici. Comme ce n'est pas le cas, je puis t'assurer qu'il s'agit de l'une des seules salles de ce vaisseau dont les caméras sont désactivées.

Loki s'affaissa. Il n'avait pas pensé à cela. Il inclina la tête.

-Oui. Tu as raison,dit-il à contrecœur.

-Donc,demanda son amie. Qu'avais-tu de si important à me dire?

-Ce ne sont pas tant des paroles que j'ai à te dire que des explications que j'ai à te donner.

-Tu m'as déjà tout expliqué, inutile de...

-Je ne t'ai expliqué que ce que je voulais te dire.

Sophie se tut. Loki sourit.

-Tu ne t'y attendais pas?demanda-t-il.

-Pour une fois non,déclara Sophie. Qu'as-tu de plus à me dire?

-Tu as deviné, comme tout le monde ici, que j'avais agi par jalousie. Et moi même je le reconnais. La jalousie que j'éprouvais envers Thor m'a aveuglée, et je le regrette...

-Moi aussi, je le regrette,répliqua Sophie.

-Ne me COUPE pas!cria Loki. Pas cette fois. Cette fois, c'est _moi_ qui m'explique, moi seul, et je te défend de me couper la parole. Je veux te dire TOUT ce que j'ai sur le coeur.

Alors qu'il s'attendait à une explosion de la part de Sophie, cette dernière baissa les armes.

-Dans ce cas parle,dit-elle. Et n'omet rien.

Loki hocha la tête.

-Je disais donc,reprit-il, que j'avais bien agi par jalousie. Mais je ne lui enviais pas que l'amour de père,répliqua le prince.

Sophie fronça les sourcils, mais, comme promis, ne dit rien.

-J'ai toujours senti... enfin pas toujours... mais au fil du temps, je sentais que tu te fiais plus à lui qu'à moi. Comme tous le faisaient. J'ai cru que cette ''épidémie'' t'épargnerais, mais il n'en a rien été. Et j'étais jaloux. Car même toi tu te tournais vers lui. Lui, le prince, lui, le futur roi. Tu ne m'accordais plus la même confiance, moi qui ne t'avais pourtant jamais trahi...

-Je peux parler?

-Non. Tu le sais, je n'ai rien à te cacher: Je t'aimais depuis que nous étions tout petits. Malheureusement cet amour n'avait jamais été partagé. Mais cela n'avait pas suffi à l'éteindre. Alors, lorsque je t'ai vu te rapprocher de mon frère...la colère a envahi mon coeur, et la seule parcelle de lumière qui aurait pu la sauver... toi... cette parcelle de lumière s'est estompée, recouverte par les brumes des ténèbres. Voilà également d'où venait ma jalousie. … Et je t'en demande pardon.

Le silence se fit entre les deux amis.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes, Sophie déclara:

-Je peux parler maintenant?

Loki sursauta.

-... Oui,répondit-il.

-Merci. Je sais que ce que je vais dire va te sembler en total désaccord avec le monologue que tu viens de me tenir. Mais il faut que ça sorte. Tu te souviens, il y a cent ans...le jour où tu m'as embrassée... je t'avais dit que tu me devais un service.

-Oui, je sais, je tiendrais parole...commença le prince.

-J'avais tort,souffla Sophie.

Loki la regarda un long instant. Elle semblait différente. Elle s'approcha de lui, et posa une main sur son épaule.

-Tu ne me devais rien,dit-elle dans un murmure. Et je m'en veux de cette erreur. C'est moi qui te devais quelque-chose, pas l'inverse.

Loki pâlit. Que voulait dire son amie?

La fille des bois se mit sur la pointe des pieds. Et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres.

Le prince resta figé par la stupeur. Incapable de faire le moindre geste.

Sophie s'écarta finalement. Elle baissa les yeux.

-Voilà. Je t'ai rendu ce que tu m'avais donné.

La jeune femme se souvint alors de ce qui l'avait empêchée de le faire jusqu'à présent. Tout cela revint à la surface, et la perça douloureusement.

Elle secoua la tête, avant de faire volte-face et de s'éloigner à grands pas.

-Sophie...bredouilla Loki. Non, attends...

-Tu es pardonné, petit prince. Maintenant sois gentil et oublie moi!sanglota Sophie avant de sortir de la salle.

* * *

_Voilà! Désolée si le chapitre est plus court que les autres, j'essaierai d'en faire un plus long la prochaine fois! J'espère que ça vous a plu, et je risque de poster le prochain chapitre très bientôt!_


	9. Chapter 9

_Re-bonjour! Quoi? J'avais dit que je publierais rapidement la suite, non? Pour moi, rapidement signifie beaucoup! Donc voici le neuvième chapitre de cette fiction. Je vais peut-être en rassurer certains, l'action refait surface! ... Mais pas seulement. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira!_

* * *

**Chapitre 9: attaque en plein ciel:**

Sophie se réveilla en sursaut. Elle venait de faire un cauchemar terrible. Une bataille, ses amis torturés, une invasion d'ennemis...

Elle gémit. En y réfléchissant, la réalité n'était pas bien mieux. Depuis l'épisode du baiser, elle vivait en ermite, n'acceptant aucune visite, ne mangeant rien, ne parlant à personne, cloîtrée dans sa chambre, qui était barricadée de l'intérieur.

-Sophie!siffla une voix.

La fille des bois tira son épée ( qu'elle gardait toujours à proximité, au cas où ) de son fourreau, et la pointa vers l'intrus.

-Loki?!s'exclama-t-elle, reculant vers le mur. Que...

-Je suis désolé, j'aurais aimé trouver un autre moyen d'entrer que celui-là,déclara-t-il. Mais quelle idée, aussi, de t'enfermer dans cette pièce, quand tu sais ce qui rode?

Sophie ne baissa pas son épée. Loki le remarqua.

-Je ne viens ni pour parler ni pour demander des explications sur ce qu'il s'est passé,assura-t-il. La forteresse est attaquée. Il _faut_ que tu viennes.

Sophie laissa tomber son épée. Une attaque...son rêve...

-SEIGNEUR DIEU!s'exclama-t-elle, incapable de se retenir.

-Sophie!s'indigna Loki.

-Désolée,murmura Sophie. C'était plus fort que moi.

Loki soupira bruyamment, lui saisit la main lorsqu'elle eut ramassé son épée, et ouvrit la porte de l'intérieur.

Les couloirs étaient déserts, mais de lointains cris parvenaient aux oreilles de la fille des bois.

-Ils sont nombreux?demanda-t-elle alors que Loki la tirait derrière elle au travers d'un dédale de couloirs.

-Assez pour nous donner du fil à retordre,répliqua Loki sans cesser de courir.

-Combien?demanda la fille des bois.

-Je ne sais pas, je n'ai pas pris le temps de compter!railla Loki.

-Oh, pitié, le temps n'est pas à la plaisanterie!

-Désolé. Mais avoue que ta question était stupide.

-Ce n'est pas ma faute, tu m'as réveillée en pleine nuit! Tu sais que si je n'ai pas mes douze heures de sommeil...

-Oh, rassure toi, le test a prouvé que tu possédais encore tous tes réflexes au saut du lit,fit remarquer Loki, qui avait bien cru qu'il se ferait décapiter quelques instants plus-tôt.

Sophie entendait de moins en moins les cris. Elle cessa de courir.

-Sophie, vite!s'exclama le dieu du mensonge, tendant de lui saisir la main à nouveau.

La fille des bois se dégagea.

-Où m'emmènes-tu?demanda-t-elle, suspicieuse.

-Ne t'en fais pas pour ça, et cours, tu parleras après!lui dit Loki.

Sophie refusa de le suivre.

-_Où m'emmènes-tu?_demanda-t-elle à nouveau, la voix froide comme la glace.

Loki la regarda dans les yeux.

-En sécurité,promit-il.

Elle fit un pas en arrière.

-Non,dit-elle.

-Sophie...

-Non, je n'abandonnerais pas mes amis!cria-t-elle avant de partir en courant dans la direction opposée.

Elle entendait Loki sur ses talons.

-SOPHIE!cria-t-il. SOPHIE, REVIENS!

Elle accéléra la cadence.

Un éclair de lumière bleue traversa l'air et la frappa de plein fouet. Elle s'effondra sur le sol, incapable d'esquisser le moindre geste. Elle était paralysée. Elle réussit tout de même à murmurer:

-Odin...il t'avait privé de tes pouvoirs...

-Le Père de Toute Chose ne fait jamais rien sans avoir ses raisons. Je savais pertinemment qu'en cas d'extrême nécessité, _seulement_ dans ce cas là, je pourrais user de mes pouvoirs.

Loki hissa Sophie sur son épaule.

-Je suis désolé,murmura-t-il. Mais tu _dois_ partir.

Sophie tenta de se débattre. Ce fut en vain. Loki l'emmenait loin du champ de bataille, elle ne pourrait pas aider. Elle serait emmenée loin... en sécurité... mais à quel prix?

Alors elle prit conscience. Elle lutta. Et marmonna:

-Pose...moi...par terre.

A ce stade de l'enchantement, Loki fut sidéré de l'entendre parler.

-Pose...moi...par terre!répéta Sophie d'une voix plus forte.

Loki ne cessa pas d'avancer pour autant.

-POSE...MOI...PAR TERRE!hurla Sophie.

Et elle réussit à se libérer du sortilège. Elle envoya un coup de pied dans l'estomac du Dieu, qui chancela. Il la laissa tomber. Elle roula sur elle même.

Lorsqu'elle se releva, elle le vit plié en deux par la douleur.

Elle s'approcha de lui, et lui saisit le visage.

-Pardonne moi,murmura-t-elle. Je ne voulais pas...

-Comment?demanda Loki. Comment as-tu pu te libérer de ce sortilège?

Sophie le regarda dans les yeux.

-L'amour libère de tous les sortilèges s'il est véritable,dit-elle.

Loki la regarda, sidéré.

-Et je t'aime, Loki,ajouta Sophie. Je t'aime, et je ne te laisserai pas seul. Non. Je me battrai. Je me battrai jusqu'au bout.

La fille des bois repartit en courant vers le champ de bataille. Et cette fois, le prince ne tenta pas de l'en empêcher.

* * *

Elle arriva bientôt en présence des troupes de Thanos.

Les Avengers luttaient tant bien que mal, mais les sbires du titan étaient nombreux. Trop nombreux. Sophie avisa alors l'absence des femmes.

Et comprit.

Les Avengers avaient tenté de les éloigner.

Ceci se confirma par le regard sidéré que Thor lui lança.

-SOPHIE!hurla-t-il. QUE FAIS-TU LA?! VA-T-EN! PARS, VITE!

Mais la fille des bois sortit son épée, et, pour prouver qu'elle faisait bien partie de la bagarre, décapita un ennemi qui se dirigeait vers elle.

-Je ne partirai pas,affirma-t-elle d'une voix sure.

Captain America la regarda avec effarement.

-Je ne partirai pas avant _eux_,ajouta-t-elle avant d'assener un coup du tranchant de son épée sur la tête d'un ennemi.

-Bien parlé!s'exclama Oeil de Faucon en visant un ennemi en tirant une flèche dans son dos.

Sophie ferma les yeux. Le vaisseau trembla. Et soudain une racine sortit du sol.

-ENCORE?!s'exclama Iron-Man. D'OU ELLE LES SORT, SES PLANTES, CETTE FOIS?! ON EST EN PLEIN CIEL, BON SANG!

Sophie jeta un regard plein de sous-entendus à Hulk, qui eut l'esquisse d'un sourire.

Le laboratoire de Banner, dans le vaisseau, était empli de plantes en tous genres.

Les assaillants ne s'attendaient visiblement pas à la venue de la fille des bois. Et ils semblaient en être très frustrés.

L'un d'entre eux tenta de s'en prendre à Sophie par derrière. Avant de se prendre un grand coup sur la tête de la part d'un Dieu du mensonge remonté à bloc.

Sophie se tourna vers lui, et eut un sourire en coin. Il le lui rendit. Ils se mirent dos à dos, comme le jour où Asgard avait été envahi.

* * *

Les ennemis ne tardèrent pas à battre en retraite.

Mais, alors que tous se pensaient tirés d'affaire, Thanos lui même fit son apparition.

Cependant il leva ses deux mains devant lui en signe de paix.

-Je dois avouer,dit-il de sa voix rocailleuse, que ce que je viens de faire n'était pas très fairplay. Aussi je vous propose une revanche. Demain,déclara le Titan. Demain, dans une ville déserte non loin d'ici, aura lieu l'ultime bataille.

-Quel droit obtiendra le vainqueur?demanda venimeusement Thor.

Thanos lui sourit.

-Le droit de massacrer ses adversaires jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en reste que de la poussière.

-Qu'il en soit ainsi,déclara le Dieu du tonnerre. Nous y serons.

Thanos disparut soudain.

Tony Stark se tourna vers Sophie.

-Vous,déclara-t-il. Vous, laissez-moi vous dire que vous avez du cran, et un sacré culot. Je vous vénère.

-Merci beaucoup, monsieur Stark,rit Sophie. Quel honneur!

L'homme de métal s'inclina bien bas.

* * *

Les combattants s'apprêtaient à aller dormir, pour se préparer à la bataille du lendemain.

-Que m'as-tu dit?demanda la voix de Loki dans le dos de Sophie.

Cette dernière leva les yeux au ciel, et se tourna vers lui.

-Je ne vois pas du tout ce que tu veux dire.

-Non, tu as raison. Avant que tu ne déchaîne ta furie, j'ai cru entendre certains mots sortir de ta bouche, mais j'ai dû les rêver. Je les ai trop longtemps rêvé pour qu'ils aient réellement franchi tes lèvres,railla le Dieu.

Sophie s'approcha de lui. Et le pinça très fort.

-AÏE!s'exclama le Dieu.

-Oooooh,fit Sophie. On dirait...que tu ne rêves pas, finalement. C'est dommage.

-Non,répliqua Loki en lui saisissant le menton. Pas dommage. Mais tant mieux.

Et il l'embrassa.

Thor, qui s'apprêtait à regagner sa chambre, se cacha derrière un mur en voyant la scène, et se retint de pousser un cri euphorique. Oui, oui! Il le savait, il le savait bien que son frère était amoureux! Il en était persuadé!


	10. Chapter 10

_Bonjour, les amis! Non, pitié, pas de huées, ni de lancers de tomates, je peux tout expliquer! En effet j'ai longtemps cessé d'écrire cette fiction. Le problème est que j'étais vraiment à court d'idées pour la suite, et qu'en plus avec le bac qui se profile...je n'avais pas énormément de temps...enfin bref j'ai enfin trouvé le temps et les idées pour vous présenter aujourd'hui l'ultime et dernier chapitre de cette fiction! Pas mal, hein? Et en plus je termine sur un nombre pair! J'adore les nombres pairs, en fait...enfin... je m'égare ^^. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture!_

_Summer, qui s'excuse encore._

* * *

**Chapitre 10: La bataille finale:**

Le lendemain matin, tout le monde se retrouva très tôt dans la salle de réunion de l'héliporteur.

Enfin... presque tout le monde.

-Où est Loki?demanda Clint, qui malgré tous les efforts que le dieu du mensonge avait sans doute fait pour les aider, ne lui faisait toujours pas confiance.

Thor eut alors un immense sourire.

-Il dort,affirma-t-il.

Tous les autres se tournèrent vers lui d'un air suspicieux. Comment pouvait-il affirmer ceci avec autant de certitude?

-Et Sophie?demanda à son tour Natasha.

En effet, seuls les deux têtes à claques étaient absents. Ce qui porta Thor à dire:

-Mais enfin, c'est évident, non?!

Comme tout le monde ne semblait pas comprendre son raisonnement, il soupira, et s'apprêta à se lancer dans les explications du siècle. Autrement dit, un vrai carnage.

Heureusement, alors qu'il allait juste commencer, Sophie arriva dans la salle avec un grand sourire... par la porte qui donnait sur la salle des commandes.

-J'avais juste fait un détour pour dire bonjour à l'agent Hill, pardonnez mon retard, mais... Thor, ça va?ajouta-t-elle d'un air légèrement inquiet à l'adresse de son potentiel futur beau-frère, qui la regardait d'un air dépité.

Thor commença à baragouiner des paroles incompréhensibles, et, devant le regard étonné et agacé de son amie, finit par comprendre qu'il lui faudrait être un peu plus clair.

-Euh... tu ne dors pas?demanda-t-il simplement.

Sophie haussa les sourcils si haut qu'ils disparurent presque sous ses cheveux.

-... Tu fais cette tête d'enterrement simplement parce-que tu espérais que je dormais et que je me reposais après les évènements de la veille? … Depuis quand fais-tu autant attention à moi, Thor?

Comme ce dernier ne répondait rien et gardait la tête obstinément baissée, elle commença à se demander si la raison de la visible déception de Thor ne touchait pas à un autre problème.

Alors qu'elle allait se lancer dans une seconde hypothèse tout aussi bancale, espérant recevoir un peu d'aide, une autre porte s'ouvrit, et Loki entra, l'air grave.

-Ah,fit-il en voyant les autres. Alors...c'est maintenant que nous devons aller nous battre... Thor? Tu vas bien?

Le dieu du mensonge avait posé cette question inutile en entendant son demi-frère gémir et en le voyant se saisir la tête entre les mains de désespoir.

-Et il est comme ça depuis que je suis arrivé,dit Sophie à l'adresse de Loki, qui sembla soudain songeur.

Alors que tous les regards étaient portés sur Thor, le débat intérieur de chacun touchant à la question de s'il fallait le faire interner maintenant ou après la bataille, Loki sembla comprendre quelque-chose.

Enfin c'est ce qu'il sembla aux autres, étant donné qu'il redressa brusquement la tête vers son frère, devint rouge écrevisse, jeta un bref regard à Sophie avant de regarder son frère à nouveau.

-Euh... … Thor,balbutia-t-il, je ne pense pas que le moment ni l'endroit ni le contexte ne soient idéalement choisis pour...

-Bon!s'exclama le directeur Fury en entrant à son tour. J'espère que vous êtes tous prêts à combattre. Nos ennemis son nombreux, il nous faudra unir nos forces pour parvenir à nos fins. Alors s'il vous plaît, laissez vos petites querelles – ce disant il regarda les duos Thor/Loki et Tony/Steve – de côté, okay? Nous avons une guerre à gagner.

Personne ne comprit pourquoi sur le coup, mais Sophie se mit à pouffer.

-Pardonnez-moi,dit-elle à Nick Fury, mais votre discours me fait penser à celui tenu par un chef d'équipe avant un tournoi. … Vous savez, les tournois de jeux, ou tournois sportifs, je ne sais pas si vous connaissez ce genre de choses sur Midgard...

Apparemment, ils connaissaient. Car Tony fut pris d'un fou rire irrépressible, et même Natasha eut l'ébauche de l'ombre d'un sourire, alors que Fury jetait à une Sophie à l'air d'enfant innocent un regard...polaire.

Après avoir marmonné quelque-chose dans le genre « il vaut mieux qu'ils soient de bonne humeur plutôt que déprimés », le directeur leur annonça que l'atterrissage se déroulerait dans quelques minutes.

* * *

Lorsque le vaisseau atterrit dans un terrain vague, les armées de Thanos se trouvant un peu plus loin, Loki saisit Sophie par le bras et tarda délibérément afin de laisser les autres partir devant.

Une fois qu'ils furent seuls, il se tourna vers son amie.

-Sophie...murmura-t-il. Tu sais que je n'aime pas que tu te battes...

-Oh pitié,siffla Sophie. Tu ne vas pas te lancer dans un discours inutile, j'espère. Je me battrai, Loki, et j'y laisserai la vie s'il le faut! La vie est ainsi, pleine de désagréments...

Elle l'embrassa furtivement.

-Mais pas que,ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire en coin, avant de se dégager et de suivre les autres d'un pas décidé.

Loki resta un instant statique, puis soupira, décrétant que cette petite effrontée ne changerait jamais, malgré toutes les tentatives qu'il pourrait faire. Il serait donc obligé de veiller pour deux, durant la bataille. Il n'aimait pas cette idée, mais elle ne lui laissait pas le choix.

* * *

La bataille était sanglante. Dès les premiers instants, Hulk avait écrasé bon nombre d'ennemis rien qu'en courant vers l'adversaire. C'était charmant. Des cadavres à moitié enfoncés dans le sol...bref.

Oeil de Faucon se débrouillait presque aussi bien. Sa flèche ne manquait jamais sa cible. Malheureusement un de leurs adversaires eut raison de lui et, l'attaquant par derrière, lui entailla profondément le bras, ce qui était un handicap énorme pour un archer. Pourtant, il ne se démontait pas, et continuait de tenter d'aider ses amis, alors que son bras saignait abondamment et que Natasha lui criait de remonter dans le vaisseau pour se faire soigner.

Elle même se battait comme une lionne. Coups de pieds, de poings, de boule, elle ne laissait rien passer. D'autant plus qu'une veuve noire armée d'un revolver était encore plus dangereuse qu'autre chose. Elle s'était tordu le genoux, alors qu'un adversaire plutôt costaud la bousculai de plein fouet ( avant de se prendre une flèche fatale d'un Oeil de Faucon furieux ), mais continuait de combattre fièrement.

Iron Man aussi faisait des miracles. Ses réacteurs lui permettaient de foncer sur ses adversaires à une vitesse étonnante, les tuant parfois sur le coup. Captain America, lui, jouait assez bien du bouclier.

Thor avait la chance de pouvoir invoquer les éclairs pour s'aider aussi souvent que faire se pouvait, tout comme Sophie pouvait invoquer la terre.

Elle était d'ailleurs l'un de leurs atouts majeurs. Souple et légère, elle esquivait les attaques avec une visible facilité, et répliquait tout aussi sec.

Loki gardait sans cesse un oeil sur elle, alors que lui même usait de magie et des connaissances qu'il avait en combat. Avec un frère comme Thor, vous me direz, il devait être calé en la matière.

Un adversaire plus coriace que les autres se présenta à lui. Il n'eut pas grand mal à le réduire en poussière. Mais cet instant d'inattention lui avait suffi pour perdre Sophie de vue.

Paniqué, il se mit à la chercher du regard. Mais sans succès.

* * *

Thanos la jeta à terre. Elle ne broncha pas, et le regarda d'un air de défi.

-Vous m'avez échappé une fois,siffla le Titan. Une fois de trop.

-_Mé_contente de vous revoir, monsieur!répliqua Sophie en se redressant tant bien que mal. Dites, c'est une habitude, chez vous, de prendre vos adversaires par derrière?!

Thanos eut un sourire significatif. C'est ce qui faisait sa renommée, apparemment. Prendre les gens par derrière, pas son sourire, cela s'entend.

-Cette fois vous ne m'échapperez pas,répliqua-t-il. Vous ne m'avez que trop humilié, petite sotte. Et les personnes qui m'humilient finissent toujours par le payer tôt ou tard. Pour vous, ce sera tôt. Mais cher. Très cher.

Sophie le regarda.

-Et qu'est-ce que vous comptez faire?demanda-t-elle, agacée. Me tuer? Beaucoup ont déjà essayé, si vous voulez tenter vôtre chance, allez-y.

-Je n'y manquerai pas,répliqua Thanos. Ce sera la phase finale de ma vengeance.

Sophie perdit son assurance, mais n'en montra rien.

-Aha, la phase finale,dit-elle. Je suppose donc qu'elle sera plus terrible que la mort.

-Elle a un rapport avec la mort,répliqua le Titan. Mais pas la vôtre en particulier.

Sophie pâlit, et cette fois le Titan le vit bien. Il sourit, lui saisit le menton et la tourna de force vers le champ de bataille.

Ils s'étaient posés au sommet d'une petite colline à proximité, aussi pouvaient-ils tout voir d'où ils étaient.

Ses amis se battaient comme des forcenés. Mais ils semblaient s'en sortir.

-Vous allez regarder tous vos amis mourir sous vos yeux impuissants,ricana Thanos. En particulier vôtre cher et tendre dieu du mensonge, celui qui vous porte tant d'attention...n'osez pas me dire que vous n'en portez pas à son égard, j'ai vu vôtre façon de le regarder.

Sophie tenta de se débattre, mais en vain. Thanos semblait consacrer toute son énergie à l'empêcher de se servir de ses propres pouvoirs.

-Vôtre stupide armée ne les arrêtera pas!cria-t-elle.

Thanos éclata alors de rire. Un rire rocailleux.

-_L'armée_?!s'exclama-t-il, toujours hilare. Mais voyons, ma chère, l'armée...n'était qu'une ébauche. L'entrée. Entrée qui les a cependant tout de même fatigués. Cela me déçoit de leur part.

Sophie trembla.

-Laissez-moi vous présenter,siffla Thanos d'une voix satisfaite, le plat de résistance.

Une ombre glissa sur les deux ennemis.

Sophie n'osa relever la tête, mais vit bientôt ce dont Thanos parlait. Un dragon gigantesque et hideux, noir charbon et hérissé de pics, aux yeux rouges sang et aux crocs immenses et acérés comme des sabres, se dirigeait droit vers ses amis, qui venaient tout juste à bout de l'armée.

Elle les vit lever des yeux paniqués vers le monstre qui se précipitait vers eux, au moins grand comme trois fois l'héliporteur.

Thor invoqua le tonnerre, mais c'est à peine si le dragon fut chatouillé par la décharge électrique.

Oeil de Faucon lui lança une flèche, qui rebondit contre sa cuirasse épaisse.

Tony Stark lui fonça dessus...avant d'être éjecté littéralement et projeté au sol avec une violence extrême.

Sophie laissa ses larmes rouler sur ses joues. Mais, au travers du torrent d'eau qui lui montait aux yeux, elle ne put que constater l'absence d'un des membres de l'équipe.

Elle entendit soudain un cri, de rage ou de douleur, elle n'aurait su dire, et l'emprise que Thanos gardait sur elle se relâcha d'un coup.

Elle fit volte-face. Il était étalé sur le sol rocailleux, se fondant merveilleusement dans le paysage, à quelques mètres d'elle.

Et derrière lui se tenait Loki, l'air plus furieux que jamais.

-Ne vous avais-je donc pas prévenu,siffla-t-il, que la prochaine fois que vous vous en prendrez à elle, je vous tuerai? Il est temps, je pense, de mettre mes menaces à exécution! Je n'ai que trop attendu ce moment!

-Loki,balbutia Sophie. Tes pouvoirs...tes...

Mais un autre hurlement détourna son attention.

Il provenait du monstre noir. Il hurlait de la même façon qu'avait hurlé Thanos.

Elle regarda le dragon, sidéré.

-C'est ça...bredouilla-t-elle. Loki, ce dragon et Thanos sont liés! Si nous voulons tuer la bête il nous faut tuer le Titan!

Loki se tourna de nouveau vers Thanos, qui était à sa merci: il semblait penser que ce n'était pas une si mauvaise idée que ça...

Soudain il sentit une main se glisser dans la sienne, qui tremblait.

Il regarda Sophie, dont les yeux étaient dépourvus de toute nuance de pitié. Elle avait le regard froid et mauvais.

-Ensemble,dit-elle au dieu du mensonge.

Loki acquiesça, et serra sa main plus fort. Oui. Ensemble ils vaincraient. Ensemble ils briseraient cette emprise que Loki n'avait pas été capable de briser seul. Ensemble, ils tueraient le Titan.

Et, avant que Thanos n'ait pu se redresser, une liane lui enserra la gorge, serrant de plus en plus fort.

-Vous nous avez aimablement offert le plat de résistance et l'entrée,siffla Sophie. Pour le dessert, c'est _vous_ qui dégustez.

Et ensemble, ils y parvinrent. Ensemble, ils débarrassèrent la Terre de la menace qui planait sur elle.

Avec un cri terrifiant, le dragon dégringola et vint s'écraser sur le terrain vague.

Sophie lui jeta un regard horrifié.

-Oh non...murmura-t-elle.

Ni une, ni deux, Loki la saisit par la taille, et tous deux disparurent pour reparaître auprès de leurs amis.

Ils essayaient tant bien que mal de sortir Clint de sous la queue du dragon, qui s'était abattue sur sa jambe. Natasha semblait désespérée.

Il s'avéra que le cas de Clint était plus grave qu'ils ne le pensaient. La queue du dragon était, comme tout le reste de son corps, couverte de pics. Dont l'un s'était enfoncé dans la jambe de l'archer au point de la transpercer littéralement.

Il n'était pas le seul blessé, bien qu'il affirmât qu'il n'avait rien, Tony semblait avoir plusieurs côtes cassées, mais il affirma avoir déjà vécu pire.

Captain America était brûlé à un haut degré tout au long du bras gauche, apparemment le dragon crachait aussi le feu.

Hulk n'avait rien d'autre que de petites égratignures, mais il avait apparemment sans le vouloir écrasé Thor, qui était un peu sonné et avait le nez cassé.

Enfin bref, les guerriers avaient grand besoin de soins. Mais l'essentiel était qu'après cela ils n'auraient plus de fou furieux à poursuivre et à qui se mesurer afin de sauver la planète.

Pour un temps.

Ils l'espéraient.

* * *

_Et voilà! ... Quoi, ça finit si mal que ça? ... Vous croyez? ... Et si je vous promettais un épilogue, ça vous dirait? Oui? Je SAVAIS qu'on trouverait un terrain d'entente! J'espère de tout coeur le publier plus vite que ce chapitre qui n'a que trop tardé._

_A bientôt j'espère!_

_Summer._


	11. EPILOGUE

_Bonjour à tous! Comme promis voici un épilogue à ma fiction, qui marquera malheureusement sa fin. Je sais, c'est triste, mais en même temps il était temps qu'elle arrive, après le temps que je vous ai fait poireauter! J'ai bien ressenti que j'avais attendu trop longtemps, car le nombre de vues était bien inférieur qu'aux autres chapitres. Je m'excuse encore une fois de mon retard. Pour me faire pardonner, une petite "surprise" vous attend à la fin de ce court chapitre._

_J'espère que ça vous plaira!_

_Summer._

* * *

**EPILOGUE:**

Rassurez vous, chacun s'en sortit vivant. Clint Barton fut le plus long à guérir, mais le fait d'avoir gagné l'affection de Natasha ( enfin, me direz-vous ) l'aida beaucoup, aussi cette attente ne fut-elle pas si douloureuse que ça.

Bien vite, Thor, Sophie et Loki furent appelés à retourner à Asgard.

Ce dernier, à la surprise de son frère, de sa compagne et de lui même, s'était attiré la confiance des Avengers, qui le considéraient dès lors comme l'un des leurs.

Ils avaient en effet eu vent de cet accès de bravoure qui s'était emparé de lui lorsqu'il avait dû tuer Thanos.

Ils avaient aussi remarqué que Sophie devinait particulièrement bien le fond des gens, aussi le fait qu'elle lui faisait confiance ne leur resta-t-il pas indifférent.

De retour chez eux, en revanche, les problèmes s'avérèrent loin d'être terminés.

Odin devait tenir un conseil afin de décider s'il devait mettre fin à la punition du benjamin de sa famille.

Quant à Sophie, elle se sentit plus perdue que jamais lorsqu'elle revint chez elle.

Elle avait toujours vécu dans la forêt, et ses amis comme sa famille se trouvaient là bas. Mais son unique amour l'attendait de l'autre côté de la lisière des bois.

Que devait-elle faire? Abandonner ceux avec qui elle avait toujours vécu pour vivre une vie de princesse, voire se faire rejeter pour le seul crime d'aimer un meurtrier? Non. Il n'était plus un meurtrier. Et il avait besoin d'elle autant qu'elle avait besoin de lui.

Un soir, plus précisément le soir d'après le procès, Loki était assis sur un muret de pierre dans un des jardins du palais. Il attendait. Il ne savait pas vraiment quoi, au juste. Un miracle? Sans doute.

Depuis leur retour, Sophie était retournée dans ses bois, et n'était jamais revenue. Cela faisait une semaine qu'il ne l'avait pas vue. Pas un signe, pas une nouvelle, pas une seule apparition.

Il savait bien qu'en rentrant sur Asgard elle devrait faire face à ses choix, à un carrefour dont il serait difficile d'emprunter une voie tout comme l'autre.

Mais le fait d'être séparé d'elle lui était insupportable. Il avait pensé, un temps, que tout redeviendrait comme durant leur enfance, qu'elle viendrait le jour et partirait la nuit, donnerait de ses nouvelles, sortirait de ses bois avec ce petit sourire malin qui lui était attribué. Ce petit sourire enfantin. C'était pour cela qu'elle était restée Fille des bois. Même après être devenue femme.

Cet espoir qu'il avait fut bien vite balayé par une évidence: Leurs sentiments ne leur permettraient plus de vivre comme durant leur enfance. C'était différent. Elle devait se résigner à venir pour ne plus partir, ou à partir pour ne plus revenir.

Ce choix qu'elle devait faire lui avait sans doute fendu le coeur, mais désormais il en payait le prix.

Il s'en était douté. Et il regrettait de ne s'être trompé.

Il fut tiré de sa rêverie par un doux bruit, comme l'effleurement d'un pas sur l'herbe fraîche. Un pied léger se déplaçant à une vitesse ni trop lente ni trop rapide, régulière.

Une silhouette se dessina plus loin devant lui.

Plus elle approchait, plus la silhouette devenait claire, ses traits se précisaient.

Elle était vêtue d'une longue robe verte agrémentée de plumes de paons, ses cheveux étaient retenus en un chignon bas, et ses pieds étaient nus, comme à leur habitude.

Elle leva timidement vers lui ses yeux couleur d'émeraude.

Il fut tellement surpris de la voir surgir là, ainsi vêtue, ses yeux brillant dans l'obscurité, qu'il n'esquissa aucun mouvement jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'asseye à ses côtés.

Ils restèrent longtemps silencieux, il la regardait, attendant une réponse avant de donner la sienne.

-J'ai pris ma décision,murmura-t-elle.

Il sentit la curiosité le dévorer. Mais quelle décision?! Ne pouvait-elle être plus précise, pour une fois?!

Alors elle le regarda de nouveau, un doux sourire ancré sur son visage, et ses yeux verts brillant plus que jamais.

Et il comprit qu'elle l'avait choisi lui.

Son regard se fit interrogateur, elle attendait sa réponse.

Comme il se taisait, elle demanda:

-Quelle décision a pris le Père de Toute Chose?

Il saisit sa main dans la sienne.

-Sois courageuse, ma princesse...murmura-t-il d'un air accablé.

Elle baissa la tête. Elle s'attendait à cette réponse.

Elle ne remarqua alors pas le sourire malicieux de son amant, dont la main s'égara dans ses cheveux.

-Du courage...il t'en faudra pour me supporter, Fille des bois.

Sophie releva la tête vers lui. Il souriait.

Elle sourit à son tour, et l'embrassa.

-Et maintenant?demanda-t-elle finalement, en posant sa tête sur son épaule.

-Maintenant? Je vais devoir refaire ma vie,répondit le prince. Tout reprendre à zéro. Et toi tu vas devoir en changer...réussiras-tu à te faire à la vie de princesse?

Sophie se blottit contre lui.

-Pour toi je ferai tous les sacrifices.

Et c'est sur cette promesse que s'achève leur histoire, ou plutôt que commence la nôtre.

La vie de princesse a des inconvénients, mais avec le temps je m'y suis habituée. Et puis, le plus grand des avantages que j'ai hérité de cette aventure est quelqu'un que j'aime et qui m'aime en retour. Quelqu'un que j'ai, au fond, aimé depuis nôtre première rencontre. Quelqu'un qui a achevé ce qu'il avait toujours voulu faire: percer mon coeur.

Je me nomme Sophie.

Et telle est mon histoire.

* * *

_Et voilà! Qui aurait pu se douter que Sophie était en réalité la narratrice? ... Bon pour ceux qui avaient deviné évidemment cette question réthorique ne compte pas XD._

_Merci en tout cas de m'avoir suivi, merci beaucoup à mes lecteurs, mes reviewers et mes followers!_

_Summer_


End file.
